Something Different
by NaeNae2905
Summary: "You were suppose to be someone new; someone who actually cared. You were suppose to be... something different." Elaine cried out with tears streaking down her cheeks. Huey reached out for her, only to have her shy away from his touch. "Laney, I am different. Let me show you that I mean it." [[HueyXOc, RileyXCindy, JazmineX?; Lemons/Limes]] ((You can disregard the first chapter))
1. Chapter One: Adjustments

Okay, so, this is my "first" story. I tried writing a story a long time ago based on an anime but I got discouraged and deleted it. So I guess I'll try again with an OC I came up with at the top of my head. Enjoy \\(^o^)/

 **PLEASE READ THE UPDATE MESSAGE  
** Update 07/25/2016: Hello! I just want to let new readers know that I have decided to slightly scrap most of my ideas from this first chapter. I'm not going to make Elaine all black history month savvy just for the sake of myself having to do extensive reading to properly explain everything. If you would to be so kind and continue reading onto chapter 2 and 3, you will be able to see SOME ideas are still implemented but they won't be Elaine's character foundation. I want to rewrite this first chapter but I'm too lazy but I was concerned enough to put this message in after days of debate. So, I hope you guys continue reading onto the next chapters!

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _I really don't know why we're here. Woodcrest. Is this place even on the map?_ Being dragged all the way across the country from California to Maryland was not an ideal trip for Elaine. She had traveled to Arizona to visit relatives who found nice jobs there but that's as far as she had ever gone. And unlike that trip, her family had packed everything up, and sent boxes upon boxes ahead with a moving company to their new home in Woodcrest, Maryland.

They were finally on the ground after spending hours in the air and standing in airports. Not that Elaine minded. She had a backpack specifically for her books that she wouldn't allow to be brutalized in those moving boxes with men who "promised they wouldn't break anything." She had never owned anything significantly important in her life aside from posters of inspiration people whom she looked up to, such as Booker T. Washington, Ida B. Wells-Barnett, Malcolm X, and Huey P. Newton. The history of her black ancestors fascinated Elaine. It was rare that she openly declared her thoughts on black supremacy, civil rights, and segregation. She could never decide if Martin Luther King Jr. was a fool or a savior. Sometimes, she agreed with Malcolm X and the Nation of Islam; maybe white men are the devil.

A bump in the road brought Elaine out of her thoughts and caused her to look around their new neighborhood. There was one thing that stood out to her the most and caused her to place a hand to her temple. _White people._

"Dad, did you forget to mention something on the way here?" Elaine wasn't mad; she just didn't know how she would cope. The neighborhood they previously stayed in was an all black community.

Mr. Jackson, commonly referred to as James, glanced into his rear view mirror at his daughter and hide a smirk. "Hmm..not that I know of. Why? Is something bothering you?"

His voice was deep and smooth. If he needed to, he could probably calm the sea with those vocals. However, he was a criminal defense attorney. And when he spoke, people listened.

"Uh, how about all these white people living out their merry lives? You moved us into a practically all white neighborhood? Why?" Elaine was becoming more and more frustrated as she let all of this sink in. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to talk to you like that. But, why didn't you tell me? I knew I'd have to adjust to something new but this is a major change."

"My job recommended this area. Crime rate is low, everyone is exceptionally friendly, and," the car came to a stop in front of a broad, cream colored two story house. Mr. Jackson looked back at his sixteen year old daughter as her dark hazel eyes stared back at him with great intensity. "You need to learn how to interact with other people besides Ida and Booker." He then turned back and got out the car. Elaine's mother was already making her way to the front door of their new home.

"But, I do! I do it just fine. I interacted with a lot of people at school and in the neighborhood back home!" She jumped out the car just as quickly and went over to her father. "This was not necessary. Our living arrangements shouldn't have had to be based upon me."

"Giving kids half responses at school and briefly talking to Alandra does not count. Now, help me with these boxes and grab your backpack."

She huffed a little and grabbed a relatively heavy box and her book loaded backpack. Slowly, she carried it to the front door behind her father. She mumbled to no one in particular.

"Alandra was black, Dominican, Vietnamese, and Russian.."

Elaine's gaze wandered about three houses down where she saw a rather tall boy. Someone a few inches shorter than him was hot on his heels and seemed to be talking very loud. But, his height wasn't the thing that caught her attention. It was his smooth brown skin and the gigantic afro that stood proudly on his head. She blinked a little and cocked her head to the side in curiosity. That was until he turned his head in her direction and made eye contact. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Elaine smiled a little and proceeded into her new home.

* * *

Well it did not occur to me how short this was until I posted it on the website ._. Oh well. But let me know if this story should even be worth a read. I was really inspired tonight for this little something something here, and I actually had the nerve to sit here and type it up.

XOXO


	2. Chapter Two: Who is she?

Well, hello to the favs and follows I got ^-^ I have returned. After I wrote the first chapter, I was lacking inspiration considering the chapter itself was like a one time only inspiration type thing. However, today I was inspired by a close friend of mine who published her own and I took the liberty of editing it because I wanted it to be the best it could possibly be. But, here I am, giving it another go. Enjoy \\(^o^)/

P.S. I get kind of vulgar using words that describe body parts and during sexual activities.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Who is she?**

"You need t' stop being a bitch, Huey! You can't just be talking to females like that. Ha, I actually think yo ass gay. This is why you gets no types of females. I can't believe this bullsh-"

"Riley," Huey's deep baritone voice called out to his younger brother who was walking behind him.

"What nigga?"

"Shut the hell up will you? You're giving me a headache." Huey continued his long stride up the walkway to his house, trying his best effort to drown out Riley. He had been giving him hell since they left the mall after running into two girls Riley supposedly knew. They had too much skin and not enough clothes for Huey, so he "politely" excused himself into a bookstore and promptly left. Huey was already a block down the street before Riley realized he had snuck out. Since then, he wouldn't stop talking about how women are suppose to be treated.

"Oh. OH! I'm givin' you a HEADACHE? Wit that big ass afro on ya wide watermelon forehead, I'm surprised I'M givin' you a headache! I'm really 'bout to flame ya ass right now..."

Huey rolled his eyes harder than necessary which caused him to notice something purple a few doors down. He turned his head fully and locked eyes with the girl that was already watching him. His brown wine colored eyes widened slightly as he took her in. She couldn't have been anymore than five feet tall, maybe a few inches taller close up. Her steel grey jeans stood out against her surroundings with her black and purple Air Jordans and matching spaghetti strap tanktop. The one thing that really set her apart from most of the women in Woodcrest was her hair. Even from the distance, Huey could see the tight curls all along her head and falling down to her chest.

He scowled a little.

Why would he care about her hair? Jazmine's hair was similar if not bigger. But then again, Jazmine irked him on many occasions. Huey's eyes had unfocused themselves as he thought about his interest in her appearance before he noticed the small smile that graced her rich espresso brown skin. She turned her attention back to the home she was entering and disappeared inside.

"... witcho "I see dead people" head ass! That's why you got yo ass beat by that old ass nigga all them years ago. Oh boi, don't get me started on that one nigga who whipped yo black ass..."

…

…

"Is yo gay ass even listening to me?"

"Hmm?"

Riley had never witnessed Huey space out as bad as he just did. Following his line of sight, he saw the fine honey his gay ass brother was staring at. Her body was banging. Everything about her was attracting him. Them legs, that chest, them lips, and let's not forget that ASS. He snickered before busting out in full blown laughter.

"Daaamn Huey, that fine honey over there got yo attention? She'd never be interested in a nigga like you. I'mma go introduce myself and she won't be able to get 'nough of Reezy." Riley began to swagger off across the grass until Huey grabbed him by his collar and turned around to go into the house, bumping into Granddad instead.

"Why the hell is ya'll standing outside my house yelling? You gone scare the new neighbors." Granddad was all dressed up like he was about to go somewhere with a new suit and tie. Even his cufflinks were freshly polished.

"Granddad where you finna go? I know you ain't got another date with some crazy female. Haven't you had enough, Granddad? One day some female gone run up in here and try to kill us. Oh, wait, that already happened!"

Huey shuddered upon remembering the attractive yet bat shit crazy Luna.

"Mind yo own damn business boy. Maybe I am." As he spoke, the garage door was rising slowly revealing his burgundy Lincoln, nicknamed "Dorothy." "Tomorrow afternoon, we are ALL going to meet our new neighbors down the street, so look decent. I'll be back tonight. Huey, you're in charge." Granddad wasted no time hopping into his car and starting the engine. During that time, Riley was trying his hardest to struggle out of Huey's grip.

"Cmon, Granddad! Why you put Huey bitch ass in charge? I can handle myself, and I don't need no nigga to do it for me! And whatchu mean we ALL going? I can go on my own time without ya'll niggas!"

"Boy, quit arguing and go in the house!" Granddad yelled out the window before speeding off down the street. Huey sighed at his Granddad's naivete and Riley's loud mouth. He didn't even get the opportunity to speak his peace, but then again, when does he speak and people actually listen?

"Come on Riley before I lock you out."

"Nigga I wish you woul-" _Click._ "OPEN THE DOOR YOU BITCH ASS NIGGA!"

* * *

Elaine sighed happily as she finally managed to carry all of her boxes up to her room and unpack them. She decided before she retired to her room for the night, she'd explore. The house did not disappoint. Upon entering the front door, there was a staircase to the right that went up to the second floor with a spiral. The windows of the house were big and let a lot of light in. And a lot of unwelcomed eyes. Multiple times as she was coming in and out of the house, Elaine felt as though someone was watching her. Only moments ago did she actually catch someone's eyes staring back at her before they disappeared and she pulled the curtains closed on the bottom level of the house.

She looked around the house again, deciding to take in its features once more. The brown hardwood floors brought out the cream colored drapes and the overall whiteness of the walls. She proceeded slowly into the kitchen dragging her fingertips along the walls and counter tops. Brown and cream seemed to be the color scheme of the house. All of the cabinets and counter tops were a light shade of cream with the occasional splash of silver from the stainless steel double door refrigerator, microwave, and the electric stove top. An brown island was placed precisely in the middle of the large and spacious kitchen with three tall bar stools already behind it.

A small doorway in the kitchen lead to the dinning room with an elegantly large table which was already set with plates and silverware. There were even flowers in vases that Elaine couldn't tell if they were fake or real. She smirked a little at the set up. Knowing her mother, this room would never be used; it would forever be a place of decoration. Anyone who came to have dinner at their house either ate in the kitchen or the living room. Speaking of the living room, she noticed another closed doorway that she assumed connected to the living room she had yet to see.

She pulled the door open and confirmed her suspicions. The living room might be the best part of the house yet. Two mocha brown couches were pushed up against the walls, one of them positioned in front of a window and the other against the wall with the huge clock that her mom refused to get rid of. Across from the couches, a large flat screen was embedded into the wall and Elaine noticed the surround sound system and the unlit fireplace underneath. A short table stood between the tv and the couches and already had all the remotes to the electronic things in the house and a large scented candle. It was then that Elaine figured out that all the blinds and curtains in the house were automatic. _No wonder it hurt so bad to close the curtains in the foyer._ She giggled a little, thinking of her earlier struggle. At the same time, her mom walked in carrying a glass of wine and a book.

"There you are, Laney. I was wondering where you went. Did you finish unpacking?" Elaine's mom asked. Olivia Jackson maintained a cheery disposition almost all the time. She was carefree and not many things disturbed her. It would explain how she came to marry James, Elaine's father. Olivia was chill but knew how to handle a household. For the time being, she was to be a stay at home mom. Because of the long distance move, she had to give up her job a the cost of her supporting her husband. With the money he would be making now, she was very unbothered with a job.

"Yeah, I got everything into drawers and hung up my clothes. You guys didn't tell me I'd be getting the room with the walk in closet. I really didn't need it you know. Also, that room is massive. I hope it wasn't the biggest one." Elaine seated herself on the plush comfortable couch next to her mom before curling up against her and looking at the book in her hands. Olivia laughed, making Elaine smile.

"Nonsense Laney. Have you even seen all the upstairs bedrooms? Every one of them has a walk in closet and nice floor space. There's one down here too that I think I might turn into a work out room. I'm not sitting behind a desk all day anymore and strutting in high heels. Gotta keep my body lean and tight." She wiggled her eyebrows down at her daughter who returned the look with a scowl.

"I don't want to know the ulterior reasons as to why you desire to keep your body _"lean and tight,"_ but I also know that I never want to hear you say those words ever again in life in my presence. Thank you kindly."

Olivia laughed loudly and wrapped her arms around Elaine, kissing her on the cheek and running a manicured hand through her daughter's curly locks. "Sure whatever you want. Oh, do you like the color in your room? We had painters come in weeks ago and paint. I specifically told them lavender but I think the color is like, lilac or something. That one really pissed me off. If I ask you to do something professionally and I'm paying you, I expect to get my money's worth ya know?"

Elaine hummed and closed her eyes at the feeling of her mom's nails massaging her scalp. She honestly didn't hear what her mom was saying at first until the last few sentences and tried to piece together what she was saying. "Oh, the room color? It perfect ma. I can't even really tell the difference."

"Weellllll... if you say so Laney." She snuggled her face against Elaine's cheek and squeezed her even tighter. "This is a new start for all us baby, and I know you'll love it. I can feel it in here," she pointed to her chest. "Who knows, you might even meet a cute boy who will set you for life and show you who's really in charge cause let me tell you, once you get some d-"

"MOTHER STOP! NO, let me go! You have taken this too far! We went from wall paint to sexual activities!"

"Laney, baby no, I'm sorry! You know I love you and I only want the best for you but if the wood ain't good, it's pointless."

"DADDY HELP ME!"

* * *

The bathroom at the Freeman house was hot and steamy. The mirror on the back of the door, however, wasn't fogged as bad as the one above the bathroom sink. A hand came up and wiped the mirror, revealing Huey. Water was streaming down his face from his hair which was weighted down. He stared at himself critically analyzing what he saw in the mirror. Over the years, Huey matured exceptionally. He developed a strong jaw line that was currently covered with a fine layer of stubble that he was contemplating whether or not he should shave. He hummed, deciding he should get it over with tonight instead of fighting with Riley in the morning about who gets in first.

He reached up to the top of the cabinet with ease thanks to his height, 6 feet to be exact. Bending down, he grabbed the can of shaving cream and turned the faucet on. In the mean time, the full length mirror told of other stories. Even though his lower half was covered with a towel, it was pleasantly noted that Huey had lean yet muscular legs, his calves muscles shapely and thighs rounded. His ass in that towel would make any female angry and depressed. The long and large imprint in the front of the towel left little to the imagination. The V-line that emerged shortly after and lead up to chiseled chest and defined abs.

 _This is pretty decent_. He sighed happily after splashing water on his freshly shaven face. He dropped the towel and grabbed his boxers off the back of the toilet and pulled them on. Opening the bathroom door and leaving, Huey walked down the hall and entered his room that he no longer shared with Riley. Granddad was ever so persistent about having a guest room, but after Huey almost killed him in his sleep for burning pages of his favorite books for cigar paper. That was the last straw. But now, he could study in peace, sleep in peace, do whatever he wanted in peace while Riley happily blasted those fools Gangstalicious and Thugnificent. Huey didn't have to hear it. _I can't believe he made me suffer through Riley's shit for all those years, but now I'm free of his stupidity at least in my own room._

Huey's own thoughts brought him into an even greater mood than he originally was in. He rummaged through his drawers pulling out shorts and a white t-shirt. As he was pulling on his shirt, he heard a bang at the door. The mood that had developed within him quickly disappeared. _Spoke too soon._ "What Riley?"

"Don't what me nigga. I'm tryna let ya bitch ass know Granddad ain't home yet." Riley's voice came from the other side of the door. Huey wasn't going to open the door either.

"So? It's only.. 11:53. He's a grown man. He'll be back and hopefully without his date." Huey sat down at his computer desk and began checking his email and the news around the world. _Shooting in Orlando_.. _Body of 2 year old found after being taken by an alligator_.. _Crime rate in Chicago higher than last year's.. The world is so dim right now, I could be considered an optimist._ He sighed then went to check his email.

"... but you know we real niggas so we don't need him even if he don't come back. I mean, I'mma real nigga but you just a bitch most of the time but you aight when you want to be an-" Huey quickly interrupted Riley's rant.

"Riley, why are you still at my door?"

"Ow nigga damn. You always hatin', shit. Always gone be Huey McHatter. Waiting for yo ass to move out.." Riley's voice could be heard retreating down the hallway still mumbling. Huey sighed and rolled his eyes and stood up from his desk and plopped down on his bed. He reached for the lamp beside his bed but before he could turn it off, he heard another sound outside his door.

"If Granddad don't come back, I'm not finna get up at no 11 to go meet shawty witcho hatin ass."

"Go to sleep Riley."

There was complete silence.

"Aye Huey?"

"What, Riley?"

"You still gay."

* * *

Next on _Something Different_

"Well hello there sweet young lady. My name is Robert Freeman and these are my two bad grandsons, Huey and Riley."

Elaine didn't hear much of what was said since she was looking up at the tall, scowling man next to his grandfather. _He was the one I saw yesterday._ His wine red eyes were basically staring into her soul and she was in a trance.

"... H-hi."

* * *

OKAY CHAPTER 2. Took me all day sitting at the computer to write this and I'm not satisfied in the slightest. I have a bad habit of explaining things unnecessarily and I can't break it. That and I never noticed how much it takes to have a decent amount of words for a chapter but I promise once the plot finally gets rolling, it'll be better. *overly depressed sigh* Also, I'd also like to point out that I find it hard to type Riley's dialogue. Like anyone can talk slang, I mean I do, but when it comes to writing it it's irritating honestly. So for my sake and yours, read his parts with his exact voice xD

Be here for chapter 3 ^-^

XOXO


	3. Chapter Three: You're Not Alone

Heyyyy guys. I just want to specially thank the Guest that reviewed back in November, the Guest that reviewed today (6/17/16), Imaginativequeen101, Aris Moon, Youko Fukui, thetinyturtle, NarutoPlug, and norahiddlesbatch for your reviews, favorites, and follows that you've given me. It really means a lot. If you wish to know my thoughts and additional information about the characters or story that I didn't mention, don't hesitate to read the little author's note on the bottom. So, without further ado, chapter 3. Enjoy \\(^-^)/

* * *

Chapter 3: You're Not Alone

Early Saturday morning, about 10 o' clock, the Freeman house was eerily silent. No one seemed to be awake. Only the sound of the wall clock ticking could be heard. The closed curtains helped the house remain dark. It was unknown whether or not Granddad came home last night alone or with his date.

Breaking through the silence came the very low beeping of an alarm clock followed by a groan. One of the upstairs door opened and out walked Granddad as naked as the day he was born. He yawned loudly and scratched his stomach then scratched his genitals as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed the door handle to the fridge and opened it, mumbling about how bad his neck hurt, and grabbed the container of orange juice. Peeling the carton open and raising it to his mouth, Granddad was surprised when nothing came out. He grabbed a cup out of the cabinet and shook the empty carton over it, watching as one drop of juice dropped into the cup. His face turned red with anger before he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"BOYS! GET YA BLACK ASSES DOWN HERE!"

3 minutes later, Riley and Huey were in the kitchen in front of Granddad still half asleep. Riley leaned up against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes partially closed, and Huey sat in a kitchen chair with crust in his eyes and a scowl plastered on his face. He glared at Riley then Granddad, trying to figure out why the hell he was woken up when all three of them knew Riley was the one who put a damn empty jug back in the fridge. To make matters worse, Granddad was pacing back and forth butt ass naked.

"Ya'll get on my goddamn nerves, ya know that? All I do is sit up in here and provide for ya bad asses and this is what I get." He shook his head in disappointment while Huey stared at him with real discontent.

"Granddad, you know I wouldn't do something as lazy and disrespectful as putting an empty orange juice bottle back in the fridge. We all know Riley is the one who always does it, and he did it this time. Now please let me go back to sleep, and please put some drawers on," Huey declared as he stood up and proceeded to exit the kitchen.

"Nah nigga! I wasn't the one who put that empty shit in there! I ain't got no reason. Always hatin' Huey when you don't want to take the bla-" Riley retorted before being cut off by Granddad.

"Both of ya'll shut the hell up! Riley, drink up my orange juice one more time, I'mma beatcha ass till you can taste my leather belt. And no the hell you can not go back to sleep. We are going to meet our new neighbors in about an hour and I want you two ready." Granddad trashed the container and pulled the bread from the breadbox.

Huey sighed and rolled his eyes. It was time for him to get up anyways. He just felt unusually tired. Ignoring Riley's loud obnoxious shouting about how he wasn't going anywhere followed by a scream as Granddad popped him with a spoon, Huey walked up the stairs and yawned. ' _I don't necessarily have a problem going to meet our "new neighbors" but we didn't have to go so early.'_

He walked into the bathroom and stared in the mirror before turning the faucet on and grabbing his face towel. ' _I'd rather stay home and read a book, or maybe go to the library. Hopefully Jazmine won't show up to annoy the hell out of me on a Saturday. She should have cheerleading practice today, anyways…'_ He wiped his face cleanser off that he applied on his face moments earlier and left the bathroom right as Riley was coming up the stairs mumbling about something.

"Always beatin' me and shit, this ain't right… one day I'mma whoop his ass before he can whoop my ass…" Riley looked up as he noticed Huey was looking at him with that judgmental look he gave his brother every time he did something dumb. "The hell you looking at, McHater!?"

"Nothing of great importance." Turning on his heel, Huey walked down to his room and closed the door.

"The fuck you mean, nothin' important?" Riley yelled in the hall. "Come back out here and say it to my face bitch!"

"Riley!" Granddad yelled from the kitchen.

"What!" Riley yelled right back.

"Shut the hell up boy before I come up there and tear ya ass up! Again!"

 **~~OoO~~**

Two hours later, Huey sat downstairs on the living room couch watching the news. He was dressed in dark gray jeans with a red, white, and gray button up that he left up revealing his fitted black t-shirt that accented his abdominal muscles nicely. Even though he wasn't into the major trending of what Jordans were in, he purchased a few pairs over the years. On his feet today, he wore his black and red Air Jordan Retro 13s. To top it off, he even ran his pick through his hair making it softer and bigger.

Sex was sitting in the living room of the Freeman house.

Huey changed the channel after Donald Trump showed up on the screen. He didn't even stay tuned long enough to see what the new incarnation of satan was saying. _'And here I thought Ronald Reagan was the devil… Well he was the devil,_ _and now Trump is his spawn. He's literally only three letters off. Donald, 6 letters, John, 4 letters, and Trump, 5 letters. No one can tell me otherwise.'_ Huey nodded in agreement to his newly decided thoughts. He had such amazing ways to put himself into good moods.

"Yeah yeah yeah! Ya boy Reezy is in da house, fresh and cleaner than a mofo, ya heaaaard me?" Riley came dancing into the room blasting Chief Keef from his phone in his back pocket.

And Riley had such an interesting way of killing those great moods.

Huey looked away from the tv to give his brother a dry stare who was making his entrance into the living room. "Do you have to be loud everywhere you go, Riley?" Riley smiled evilly at his brother, whom he enjoyed irritating with a passion.

Riley wore a fitted white Hollister shirt and khaki joggers with an ice blue snapback with the word "BO$$" printed on it. He bent down and wiped off the toe of his white Legend Blues that he hardly wore, only for special occasions. Riley had grown up exceptionally even at the age of 14. He grew to be 5'8 with about ten pounds of muscle. His frame wasn't big and bulky, but he also wasn't lean like Huey. He was just kind of, big. After years of physical work, Riley had managed to get a four pack. However, for some odd reason, the other set of two refused to fully form, so Riley just left it alone.

Riley took off his snapback to run a few of his fingers through his cornrows to ease the itch. It was about time for him to take his hair down and wash it and have it rebraided. But, after cussing out the woman who did his braids the last time at the barber shop, he was no longer welcome. Until then, he was forced to hide his nappy braids underneath hats.

Riley put his hat back on and started to speak with an air of sophistication."As a matter o' fact, McHater, I do. I gotta let all my bitches and niggas know, especially the bitches, that Riley is in the hizzzous!" ' _Nigga we gon be alright, we gon be alrig-'_ "Aye, what's happening C-Murph?" The music that Riley had playing abruptly stopped when he received a call only to have his ringtone of one of Kendrick Lamar's most popular songs play. Huey rested his head on his fist and turned his attention back to the tv.

"Whatchu mean, he was sayin' he was better than me? Why you just now callin' me, Murph? He ain't even seen my skills on the court! I'd set dat nigga straight and break the shit outta his ankles! He 'on even know me like that, son." There was a pause in his ranting to let the person Huey assumed to be Cindy McPhearson speak on the other line. "Okay, well you can tell dat nigga he can squad up on the basketball court today at 2:30. Aight, cool." A beep was heard as Riley hung up the phone.

"Got somewhere to be today?" Huey mocked from the couch.

"Niggas always think they can talk that good shit, till a nigga hear what he been sayin'. Dis nigga don't even know who Riley motherfuckin' Freeman is! You just gotta let niggas know, Huey."

"What do you mean 'let niggas know?' What are you going to do now?" Huey commented. He found out over years that Riley himself talked a lot of shit but had a very hard time of backing it up.

"Boy, what did I tell you about saying all them goddamn nigga words in my house? It's always 'nigga dis' and 'nigga dat.' Shut the hell up." Granddad came into the room buttoning up his green shirt and carrying a bottle of aged wine. Both boys sighed inwardly that he was now wearing clothes.

"Oh, so now you want to join Huey McHater over there? Ain't nothing fun about being a hater, Granddad." Riley crossed his arms and glared at Granddad. _'Old nigga always thinking he can tell me what to do and shit.'_

"Whatever, boy. Both of you can start makin' ya way out the door. We have neighbors to go meet."

Huey almost forgot the reason why they were even up and together like this. _'That's right… that girl and her family. I have yet to figure out why we're all going.'_ "Granddad, you do realize we could easily just run into them any other day, right? Riley and I could probably run into the new girl at school, and you might meet her parents in the grocery store or something. You're making a very big deal out of nothing."

Huey and Riley walked casually to the door with Riley exiting first and Huey leaning back to get a reasonable answer out of Granddad who was right behind him.

"Goddamn it, Huey! Why the hell do the both of ya'll keep questionin' me? Just do what the hell I say sometime. Wouldn't you appreciate it if you were new to a town, your own neighbors would come say hi?"

"No."

"Hell nah, I shoot a fool first, runnin' up to my door like that."

Granddad sighed and closed and locked the door behind him.

 **~~OoO~~**

The lavender colored room was highlighted dimly as the burning sunlight attempted to penetrate the thick curtains that hung in the room. Strips of light fanned out across the room, illuminating certain objects. Two boxes of pictures were subjected to the light. One of the pictures on the top showed a two year old baby girl with thick curly brown hair, smiling brightly and showing off her newly pierced ears.

In the next box, another picture seemingly showed the same girl except many years later. She wore black spandex, knee pads, and a purple jersey that had Warriors written across the front. Her hair was pulled back into a big ponytail as best as possible and wrapped with a black headband. Her face was in full concentration as her hands had come up to set the volleyball that had come to her on second hit.

Said girl groaned in irritation from the light beamed down across her eyes, causing her to roll over and pull her blanket over her head. It took several minutes before Elaine sighed from underneath the covers and threw them off. Reaching to her nightstand for her phone, she saw that her clock read 10:12 and she hummed in satisfaction. _'Not too early, not too late.'_

She woke her iPhone up and held her thumb on the home button waiting for it to unlock. Once it did, the brightness increased and caused her to squint at her phone until her eyes adjusted. This is how she started her "morning-before-I-leave-the-bed-routine." She scrolled through Facebook for about 10 minutes, liking pictures and watching videos. Then, she checked CNN News to see what was going on in the world. And lastly, she opened her Snapchat and began watching everyone's stories until her feed was cleared, pleasing her greatly.

Elaine set her phone down beside her as she stretched ridiculously hard, and her body ended up bent and turned to the point of where she looked possessed. Making matter worse, she made the sound of a dying, screeching cat. She laughed at her own actions and swung her legs over the side of the bed and wiggled her toes in the plush carpeting. Laney stood up to reveal the short and tight spandex shorts she wore and "Setter" tank top.

She yawned as she walked out of her room into the bright white hallways into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at her appearance and grimaced. Her face was shiny with oil and there was a new pimple on her cheek. "Fuck, come on now. You were fine yesterday night…" Laney talked to herself as she touched her face and the new pimple. She knew very well that she shouldn't touch it, but it had already come to a head so, why not?

"I'm gonna get your ass, just you wait."

After a few gentle pushes and nudges of the area around her red, agitated skin, Laney finally got the courage and all out pushed on the puss filled bump with her nails. It exploded slightly on the mirror. However, that was the least of Elaine's concerns as she screamed with her mouth closed and danced around the bathroom in pain. "GOD, that hurt! Geeezzzz, MM!" She bent down and opened the bathroom cabinets hoping to find some peroxide to clean her new wound. There was a creak in the hallway from the opening of another door but Elaine paid no attention to it as she patted the pimple with a peroxide soaked towel.

Elaine's mom yawned and walked down the hall to the bathroom where she knew Laney to be. She arrived and leaned against the door frame, laughing a little. "Haven't I told you not to pop puss filled pimples, Lane?"

Laney glanced over at the door, seeing her mom, who's hair was still wrapped in her royal purple silk scarf. She also wore a thin silk robe of the same color and matching house shoes.

"Ma, you don't understand. My face was fine when I went to sleep. But, nope! This THING wanted to make a surprise appearance. It was huge, Ma. If I had just let it stay there, I feel like everyone I encounter today wouldn't be looking at me, but the gross monstrosity sitting happily on my face."

"Aw honey," Olivia walked into the bathroom and stood behind her daughter. "People would be looking at your beautiful eyes, and your pretty smile." She grabbed Elaine's cheek and pinched lightly, making Laney giggle childishly.

"Really? Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. They'd also be looking at your glorious assets that I have bestowed upon you." Olivia pinched Laney's ass, causing her to squeak and jump a few feet in the air in embarrassment.

"MOM! Really?" She could feel her face heating up. Her hands went to her behind and covered it from any other assaults her mom might have in mind. That wouldn't be happening any time soon since Olivia was too busy laughing at her daughter's discomfort.

"Child, it's the truth." Olivia managed to breathe through her tears. "They always scan your body before they glance at your face." She wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes and grabbed a dry towel to help Laney with her face. Laney ignored her mother's actions as she pouted at what was just said.

"Laney, you know, you make it too easy for me to mess with you." Elaine remained passive to her words. "But, on a serious note, the right guy would be more welcomed and pleased with your personality. You have so much to offer; you just gotta wait for the right one to take notice, hon. The little blemishes on your face would fade into the background. All he would be looking at on your face is the smile he helped make."

Elaine didn't respond to her mother right away, waiting to see if she'd follow up with another embarrassing statement. Moments passed and neither of the spoke. Elaine finally looked over and smiled at her mom who smiled back. "Thanks, Ma."

"You are oh so very welcome. Now, I hope you had a good sleep because you're cooking breakfast this morning! Go on and freshen up. I'm gonna go wake your dad up." Olivia kissed Elaine on her cheek that didn't have the pimple then left the bathroom. Elaine smiled fondly, looking at her mom as she left.

"Well… I guess I better figure out what's for breakfast, huh?"

 **~~OoO~~**

Huey, Riley, and Granddad walked down the street with Granddad whistling and humming an unknown song, Riley was typing in something on his phone, and Huey was doing nothing except for walking with the other two with his hands in his pockets. Well, he was thinking. _'I still don't fully comprehend as to why we have to go as a whole unit.'_ Huey looked at the back of Granddad's head and narrowed his eyes. _'He has ulterior motives, doesn't he?"_ His train of thought was interrupted when Granddad began to speak.

"I'mma let ya'll know right now; if ya'll act a fool in front of our new neighbors, I'm beating both ya asses when we get back to the house." He rounded the curb and walked up the walkway to the front door. Granddad glanced back to the street, however, when he noticed a black Lincoln Navigator and a silver metallic Dodge Charger in the driveway. Huey watched his line of sight and all the pieces fell into place. "So this is why you wanted to come over here? Because they have money?"

"Boy, I would never! … They got some nice cars though. Just look at this house! And here I thought I had to best house in the neighborhood, ha ha." Granddad began to ramble and sweatdropped. Huey wasn't fazed now that he knew the real reason why Granddad wanted to come visit so quick. What he still hadn't figured out is why he and Riley had to come.

Now, they stood on the one step stoop in front of a brown door. Granddad was fixing his shirt and running a hand over what was left of his hair, and he turned the bottle of wine in his hand so whoever opened the door would be able to see the brand.

"Oh my God Granddad," Riley commented from behind while laughing real hard. "You phony as hell! Going over to these people house cause they got money! Ahaha!" He adjusted his hat and wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes. There had been just too many funny things around him and they got him laughing quick.

"Riley, shut the hell up! You don't know shit!" Granddad turned around with fury in his eyes as he reached for his belt buckle and began undoing it. Riley's laughter stopped real quick and he started backing up down the walkway. Huey huffed in great irritation and pinched the bridge of his nose to spare himself a headache. "Now I'm really bout to whoop ya ass! Come he-"

The door to the house unlocked and opened.

"Uh, why are you yelling on our door step?"

There stood Elaine leaning against the door frame with raised, arched eyebrows. She had recently gotten in the shower and had dressed herself for the day in blue booty shorts and a white lace crop top with a thin burgundy cardigan. She also wore mascara and winged eyeliner. Her thick curly hair was pulled up into a big ponytail while she had a partial braid that disappeared into the ponytail. (So basically it's like a braid crown kind of style but instead of it going all the way around, the braid's end is tucked into the hair tie.) Her hair from a distance had looked black or brown, but up close it was a pretty shade of brown and slightly red in the light.

She shifted uncomfortably in her place as everyone stared at her. Elaine refused to make eye contact with any of them.

Granddad was the first to recover from his sudden shock and buckled his pants back up, turning around to face Elaine fully. He smiled at her sweetly before speaking. "Well, hello there sweet young lady. My name is Robert Freeman and these are my two bad grandsons, Huey and Riley." He gestured to each of them as he spoke.

Elaine looked up at the older man as he spoke and glanced at his two grandsons briefly before she did a double look and made eye contact with Huey. _'He was the one I saw yesterday.'_ The tall, scowling _man_ with wine red eyes was basically staring into her soul and she couldn't look away. His strong jaw line, his high cheek bones, his abs that were clearly visible through his shirt, and the little crease in his forehead between his eyebrows that she assume was always there… Elaine felt her face become hot as she noticed all these features of his from only staring at him for 30 seconds.

"… H-hi."

Huey would admit to himself that he was staring down at her and wouldn't look away. He was anticipating that she'd look away eventually considering the current look on his face, but no, she stared at him like he had told her Popeyes was going out of business and giving away chicken for free.

Since they were already examining each other, he went ahead and took her in. Being this close to her now, he was able to decide that she had to be at least 5'2. _God,_ she was small. Her squared nails, which didn't look fake, were painted matte navy blue with some kind of designs on her ring finger nails. His eye flickered downward, finally noticing her physique. He soon felt his own face heat up a little as he finally broke eye contact with her and looked down at his shoes then up at Riley.

Even though concealed with her white crop top, Elaine's breast strained against the fabric, wanting to be free. Moving lower, her waist narrowed only slightly but her lushes hips flared out in her shorts. Her legs were long and her thighs were smooth but lightly scarred with stretch marks. Huey had a strong feeling that she was packing just as much in the back as she was in the front.

When Riley laid eyes on Elaine, his brain broke and heat flooded down to his groin area, causing him to shift uncomfortably. He silently thanked whatever god was listening for guiding him to wear loose joggers. Her body was beyond whatever he might have seen from a distance yesterday. Riley decided then in that moment he wouldn't hesitate to worship the ground those sexy legs walked on. He bit his lip and nodded in satisfaction before clearing his throat and breaking the silence that had surrounded everyone. It also caused Elaine to stop staring at Huey.

Riley stepped in front of Granddad, trying to be real smooth, and put his hand against the door frame she leaned against to give himself some support. "Aye, I'm Riley, also known as Reezy but you know," he flashed a sideways grin. "You can call me whatever you like."

Elaine brought her attention to what appeared to be the younger brother of Huey who gave her a kind of cute smile. She returned with her own small smile, oblivious to the fact that Riley was trying to flirt with her. "Nice to meet you, Riley." She spoke with a voice that was deep and sultry, which made Riley's chest tighten up and sent a shiver down his spine. Huey reacted in the same way but with a little more tact than what Riley was showing.

Elaine smile shrank a little at her overall embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Elaine Jackson but I'd rather be called Laney. Um…" She glanced over her shoulder and peaked into the kitchen to see her mom on the phone. "Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, really? Why thank you! You didn't have to invite us in!" Granddad pushed past Riley into the house as Elaine stepped back to allow all of them in. She closed the door behind them and turned around and noticed they were looking around in amazement.

Rolling her eyes with a smile on her face, she walked in front them, gesturing to follow her in the kitchen. "Ma! We have visitors."

Riley didn't hesitate to follow behind Elaine. His eyes were glued to her ass as it swayed back and forth naturally from her walk. All he could do was imagine what it would be like to bury his head between her cheeks…

Huey stopped suddenly when they entered the kitchen, causing Riley to glare at the back of his head since he interrupted his booty staring.

A woman with relaxed black hair was leaning against the island counter top in the middle of the kitchen on the phone. Huey guessed she was Elaine's mom due to some of their …. _similarities._ She smiled at Riley, Huey, and Granddad before returning her attention back to the phone. "Yes, you can help me. I've been waiting on this damn phone for 15 whole minutes." There was a quick pause in speech from Elaine's mom and she smiled again at them before walking out of the room. "Yes, Olivia Jackson. 310 ..." Her voice disappeared the further she walked away.

"Hehe, sorry about that." Elaine scratched the back of her head. "I didn't realize she was taking a call right now. Please, sit down." She gestured towards the bar stools at the island. They all took a seat, with Granddad on the left, Riley in the middle, and Huey on the right.

"This is a very fine house you have here, Ms. Elaine." Granddad decided to start a conversation before Riley could even form words.

"Oh yeah yeah. It's pretty cool. It's way bigger than any house I've ever lived in in California." Elaine was trying very VERY hard to be vocal and hold a conversation with someone she really didn't know. It really put her out of her comfort zone. As she spoke, she glanced back at the bacon she had laid out in the skillet on the stove and the uncracked eggs. "Um, if you guys don't mind, I was about to cook breakfast for my parents. If you guys are hungry, I can make a little extra," she shyly asked as she fiddled with the nob on the stove.

"Oh baby, you don't have t-" Granddad was quickly cut off by Riley.

"Oh forreal? Breakfast? I'm down for that. I don't know about these two niggas though." Riley smirked at her, crossing his arms on the table, and leaning forward on them.

"If you don't mind." Huey finally spoke up since being in her presence. Elaine looked at him again with something on her face that looked like a question. Huey never got the chance to ask her what was wrong before her mom came back into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh! Our first guests. Hi, I'm Laney's mom, Olivia Jackson." Being the happy huggy person Olivia was, she hugged the men one by one really tight.

Huey hugged her awkwardly. It had been a long time since another person, a female no less, hugged him without him telling them to get the hell off. He didn't mind it all that much, though. She smelled really good, too…

His eyes widened when he realized what he just though and he rubbed his temples very hard. _'I don't know what it is with you today Huey, but it needs to stop.'_ It had also been awhile since he addressed himself in third person.

"I'm Robert Freeman and I'm ya neighbor that lives down the street in the house with the brown roof. It is a pleasure to meet you. These are my grandsons Riley," he stopped and pointed behind him to Riley, "and Huey." Granddad was grinning too hard at Elaine's mom for Huey to even be comfortable with. Elaine had her back turned to preparing food, so Huey decided to end something before it started.

"Mrs. Jackson, right?" Huey spoke up from the end of the island. He watched as Olivia walked to a cabinet and managed to grab 6 glasses, and started filling them up with ice water from a jug. She looked over her shoulder with a smile.

"Why yes, I am married." Olivia turned around fully and placed all the filled cups on the island, moving 3 cups in their direction. "Here you go." It was in that moment that Granddad noticed the two large diamond rings on her left hand's ring finger. It looked like he deflated within a few minutes. Huey, congratulating himself on a job well done, noticed how quiet Riley was being. He didn't know why until he saw where his eyes were looking.

Elaine was bustling back and forth in the kitchen. She cracked nine eggs into a bowl faster than what should have been normal. Huey watched as she added a good dash of salt and pepper and cheddar cheese before taking a fork and began whipping the eggs quickly. While doing that, she put another strip of bacon into the already sizzling pan. She put the bowl of eggs down and moved onto another large bowl that was surrounded with flour, sugar, an egg, butter, salt, baking powder, and milk.

Olivia and Granddad were having an interesting conversation about something neither Riley or Huey were listening to. They were too busy watching Elaine move.

Elaine sifted the dry ingredients first into the bowl and slowly poured in the wet. Picking up the blender beside the stove, she turned it on low and put it in the bowl. Changing the hand that was holding the blender, she reached over and turned the large griddle pan on. As much as he didn't want it to happen, Huey was waiting for her to mess up somewhere from moving too fast.

She threw four pieces of toast into a toaster but didn't push them down. Turning around quickly, Elaine noticed that Huey and Riley were staring at her intently. "W-what?"

"Nothin'," Riley responded before Huey could. "It's just… you movin' so quick. How you ain't mess up yet?"

Elaine smiled and blushed slightly at Riley's word. She turned around and continued moving, grabbing potatoes and onions. "I don't know, I just move fast I guess. I like cooking and I do it often. I guess you can say I'm pretty confident about my cooking skills." While she said that, she started peeling potatoes, setting each other them down on the counter behind her. "And it's really not hard to cook…" Laney said this while skinning an onion and slicing it in half, and began quickly dicing it up. She quickly did the same with all the potatoes she had skinned.

"So, what are you cooking this morning?" Huey could easily take a guess at what was being made but he wanted her to tell him.

"Ooh, so glad you asked." Laney spoke with her back to him. "Okay, so I'm making scrambled cheese eggs, bacon, toast, country fried potatoes, and pancakes." Huey noticed she said the word pancakes with a sort of veneration. She greased the hot skillet in front of her, spread it around before walking away to pour the eggs into the other skillet she had ready for it. She quickly started stirring and within minutes she was pouring the big, golden fluffy eggs onto a serving plate.

"Country fried potatoes? Is there a special occasion, Laney?" Elaine's mom finally spoke up after awhile. Huey glanced at Granddad and noticed he had a content look on his face. He wished he would have been listening to their conversation.

"The special occasion of moving into this new house, obviously." Elaine moved the pan off the stove and into the sink, moving quickly back to her potatoes and onions. She tossed both diced items into the greased pan hearing them sizzle. Picking up the pan by the handle, she tossed the potatoes around in the pan. The kitchen was starting to smell heavenly. Elaine quickly dashed salt, pepper, and a spice Huey wasn't familiar with over the potatoes, she moved to the spice cabinet and pulled out a large bottle of vanilla extract.

"You right, you right. Want me to help?" Olivia asked and walked over to the fridge, opening it. Elaine poured a large amount of vanilla into her pancake batter before she stopped mid pour.

"Um, no one is allergic to vanilla, right?" A look of fear crossed her face as she looked at Granddad, Riley, and Huey.

"Nah, we all good." Riley responded. "What's the point of that anyways?"

Elaine sighed in relief and smiled again. "You'll find out soon. And Ma, I'd appreciate the help. Can you please take out some plates and forks and orange juice and apple juice? Oh, and syrup." Laney started loading pieces of bacon onto a plate covered with a napkin to let the grease drain off. Then, she put that skillet in the sink. She spun on her heel and pushed the toaster down to get the bread cooking.

Olivia did as she was asked and hummed while doing so. After placing the last plate, napkin, and fork in front of Huey, she started another conversation. "So you're Huey, right?" She smiled kindly at him. He nodded his head. "How old are you Huey?"

"I'm 16. I'll be 17 in a few months." He reached for the cup of water that was offered earlier and took a sip.

"Oh, fun. Laney will be 16 in September." Huey saw Elaine's shoulder stiffen as her mother mentioned her name. "Does that also mean you're a junior?"

"Yeah. School started only about a week ago." It was too late to take back what he said. Riley was already dancing to that outdated Hot Nigga song in his head. Huey rolled his eyes.

"Laney! Isn't that great? We moved at a pretty good time of the year, huh? Any later and you would have been behind by a good month." Olivia poured herself a glass of juice and sat at the island next to Granddad.

"Who starts school in August, anyway? That's way too early for me." Noticing that her mom hadn't said anything to Riley, Elaine decided to. "Riley you're younger than Huey, right? What grade are you in?"

"Ya boy just became a freshman. And I'mma be 15 in November," Riley said proudly and had a smile with it. Elaine smiled too because she understood how it felt to finally be in high school after so many long years. She poured the golden brown potatoes onto another serving plate and grabbed the toast out of the toaster. She turned around and put eggs, potatoes, and toast on everyone's plate.

"Freshman year was fun for me. Kind of boring but fun. Do either of you do any sports?" She now directed her question to the both of them.

"Basketball fo' life. They havin' try outs next Thursday and you can bet Reezy gone making that varsity team." There was nothing but confidence in Riley's voice before Huey spoke.

"Yeah, a freshman on varsity. Good luck with that one. I've been doing karate for a long time, but I'm thinking about track this year." Huey quickly popped his brother's bubble and answered Elaine's question efficiently. Elaine laughed as she poured some pancake batter onto the large skillet. She produced 10 palm sized pancakes. She flipped them all over once they got solid and spread butter on all of them.

"I was thinking about track, too but they say running long distances messes up your vertical. No vertical, no setter. No setter..." Elaine didn't finish her sentence as she shuddered in slight horror.

"His black ass almost didn't make it." Granddad glared at Riley and almost hit him again like the same day when he found out if Riley didn't pass at least two of his finals, he wasn't leaving 8th grade.

"Well, he made it Mr. Freeman; that's all that matters. And don't count your brother so short, Huey. Laney made the varsity volleyball line up as a freshman."Olivia smiled proudly at her daughter her blushed a little but smiled.

Huey raised his eyebrows and Riley got excited. Now, he'd have an even better reason to see her ass. Volleyball players wore spandex right? Blood slowly returned to Riley's groin. "How long have you been playing volleyball, Elaine?" Huey asked.

"I guess all my life." She laughed and plopped two pancakes on his plate. "My mom started me really early, so I've always just been doing it. I also started softball which is really fun too." Laney delivered another 8 pancakes to the plates sitting on the island. She made sure the stove was turn off before sitting down beside Huey.

Everyone had already started eating so she watched their reactions before she ate. "So what do you guys think?"

"You already know I love whatever you make," Olivia said happily, eating the potatoes and eggs first. She had gotten up and grab the ketchup from the fridge in case anyone wanted some.

"It's actually really good. Thank you," Huey looked at Elaine with a barely noticeable smile on his face. Elaine titled her head into her shoulder and looked away with a small smile on her face.

"You're welcome."

"Aye, you should start selling this." Riley's food was almost gone. Laney's eyes widened a little at his plate and she laughed at his comment. "I'm serious though. I can put you on. We'd be making hella money."

"I don't think I can sell this stuff, Riley. It would take a lot of effort and money. If I was a sophomore and you told me this, totally would have taken you up on your offer." She cut up her pancakes and drowned them in syrup. "This is like the worst year of your high school life. Barely got time for sports."

Huey nodded in silent agreement. It wasn't like he struggled in school but when stuff started piling up, it'd annoy the hell out of anyone.

"Your cooking is excellent, baby. The pancakes have a lovely little taste to them. Never would have thought to put vanilla in the batter," Granddad complimented as he put two pieces of bacon and pancakes in his mouth.

"Neither did I. My mom's friend had us over for breakfast one day and there was a taste in her pancakes that I couldn't figure out. After my third pancake, I had to just ask her because my taste buds were betraying me. It was the best day honestly." Elaine smiled fondly at the memory and her discovery.

Huey looked over at the look on her face. _'She looks kind of… cute.'_ He didn't scold himself on his thoughts this time because she genuinely did look cute. He looked down at his plate and continued eating.

Riley had been looking at Elaine as she spoke and he caught the look Huey gave her. It didn't look like much to the untrained eye but Riley could tell he looked at the girl differently than he did Jazmine. His eyes narrowed in irritation. The one girl he found that was worth being on his arm in public, and Huey staring her down like he'd never seen a female before.

This wasn't over.

"Mrs. Jackson, if you don't mind me askin'," Granddad began.

"No no, call me Olivia!" She smiled at the older man with a kind smile. She looked down at the piece of bacon she was breaking in half then looked back up at Granddad.

"If you say so, _Olivia_ ," The word came out a little weird. "How did you pick Elaine's name? It's not any of my business but you don't often here that name, and it kind of sounds familiar." Granddad pushed around a potato before stabbing it and putting it in his mouth. Elaine had slowed down eating to listen to what her mom had to say. She already knew the answer though.

Olivia set her food down and looked at Granddad with a spark in her eyes. "Well, as you already know, I was born and raised in California, home of the Black Panthers. Elaine Brown went to Cali to be a singer songwriter but she ended up becoming involved politics and joined a black powered movement that traveled all over the country. She joined the Black Panther Party doing petty tasks, then recording songs for their powerful campaign, then began the first woman to lead the Party." Olivia by then had looked passed Granddad and was simply in her own world but she continued talking.

She talked with so much passion, it was almost possible to not listen. Anyone who was aware of the Civil Rights Movement of the 1960s would know of at least some of the struggle African Americans went through just to gain the rights they should have been entitled to when the damn country was founded.

"If that isn't inspiring and motivational, I don't know what is. So, I decided that if I ever had kids, and if I had a girl, I'd name her Elaine; after the woman who encouraged me to keep on moving. It was not only hard for blacks back in the 60s and 70s, but it was equally bad for women." Olivia looked over at Elaine with a proud, bright smile. Elaine was looking back at her with a small smile on her face. "Elaine Brown succeeded and made a difference in lives like mine; I want my Elaine Jackson to conquer and persevere, too."

Huey looked between Elaine and her mom and couldn't help but give a small smile at the way her mom was looking at her. They appeared to be close. That knowledge caused his heart to clench a little in angst knowing he'd never see his own parents ever again. He looked over at Riley who, once again, became extremely silent. Usually, you'd be able to hear him smacking on his food.

Riley was staring down at his plate pushing a potato around in the pancake syrup. He looked like he was in deep thought.

The same thoughts that crossed Huey's mind were placed into Riley's. He knew his parents had died in a bad accident, but it still hurt knowing he didn't remember them as well as Huey might. He never voiced these concerns that haunted him because he thought he'd look bad for showing that side.

He felt something nudge his leg from underneath the table. Riley looked up out of his trance and looked at Huey.

Huey was giving him this funny look but it was a look that Riley understood – Huey felt the same way. Riley never said anything, and he didn't need to. He had someone in his life who felt the pain he went through.

It was his brother, even though he was still a bitch.

Riley snorted and a lazy smile formed on his face before he ate the last potato on his plate.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Ta-da! Chapter 3! I liked this chapter because of the content but I'm not too impressed with my character interpretation. Riley is naturally a loud outspoken character so you can almost guarantee he'll be saying something loud and obnoxious. But Huey to me is quiet and more reserved, and his speak unless spoken to game is hella strong XD I plan on giving Huey a lot more internal dialogue with himself for quite a few more chapters until his curiosity of Elaine gets to him. Granddad is just... Granddad. Hell, I don't know.

And if it wasn't already noticed, instead of typing Elaine all the time, I personally switch between Elaine and Laney because it's something different.

Uhh, lemme see... OCs are kind of hard for me to write because I add my own attitude and temperaments to my character without knowing it. So, if Elaine is shy one minute then a boss ass bitch the next, just know it was an accident XD

A few of Elaine's hobbies will come from my real life because it's easier to write about something I know personally (volleyball, softball, etc).

AND yes, in this fanfic Huey and Riley's parents were killed in a car accident back in Chicago while they were in the back seat. I'm kind of scared that I stole this idea from another Boondocks fanfic I read but I can't jog my memory to know if that's true or not. So if you see that I _have_ stolen this idea from another fic, **PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL CHANGE IT.**

R.F.F. (Review, Follow, Favorite)

~~OoO~~


	4. Chapter Four: I'm Right Here

Eh, not much to say before this chapter like I have been in the previous chapters. I think I'm just gonna upload chapters back to back regardless of reviews, follows, or favorites. They're welcomed immensely but I have so many ideas for chapters and I know I'm just gonna forget. So, enjoy \\(^o^)/

* * *

Chapter 4: I'm Right Here

After everyone finished eating breakfast, Olivia gathered up the dishes and carted them to the sink. Laney moved to help her mom before she got shooed away. Her mom was giving her a look that said _'Get away from this sink and go talk to our guests.'_ The thing is, Elaine didn't _want_ to talk. She talked more than she was comfortable with within the past hour, and it was enough for her.

Olivia wasn't having it and simply stared at her daughter very hard. Finally, after a few silent moments, Laney groaned before turning around to face the Freemans with a strained smile on her face. "This afternoon has been fun, hasn't it?"

"I did enjoy myself baby girl. The food was excellent. I could almost go home and go to sleep." Granddad was rubbing his stomach with a content smile on his face. Elaine laughed at him to pretend like her face was burning from his compliment. Riley was face down on the island and a small, miserable grumble came from him.

"I feel like… I'm finna die, bruh." Riley's head shot up from the table as realization dawned on him. "Oh shit! What time it is?" Huey glanced at the clock that was ticking above the kitchen sink.

"1:56."

Riley hopped off the bar stool so quick his hat flew off. It was then that Elaine saw how messy his braids were. He had so many fly aways and he had at least an inch of new growth. She cringed as she watched him pick up his hat, slap it back on his head, and sprint towards the door. "Aye! Thanks fo the food Laney! Real good but I really gotta go!" The last of his sentence was barely heard before the door slammed shut. Elaine blinked and looked at Huey for an explanation.

"He has to be at the park to supposedly show some guy who was talking about him some "respect." He put up in the in air quotations making her laugh. Her laugh this time was light and feathery, so to speak. Huey couldn't quite describe it; it wasn't deep and loud but it also wasn't shy and quiet, either. He leaned back in the chair and rested his chin on his fist, trying to accurately describe her laugh.

 _Her smile was nice, too…_

"Huey?" No response. He did smell something sweet.

"Uh… Huueeey." His eyes focused on Elaine who's face that was awfully close to his. They blinked at each other before she backed up. "I uh… um sorry. You were kind of spaced out." He looked around the kitchen and noticed that Granddad and Laney's mom were gone.

"Where did my granddad go?" Huey got up from his stool and walked towards the door. It occurred to him that the house had gotten evilly dark. He looked out the window's front door and saw the angry storm clouds forming, blocking out all the sun.

"He left not too long ago. Something about having to go put Dorothy in the garage… whoever that is." As she spoke, a rumble of thunder shook the house. She flinched. Then, the first piece of hail knocked against the window followed by a heavy shower. She stepped closer to him in order to look out the window for a better view, or so he thought. "You can stay here until… _that_ stops. Unless you want to take your chances."

Huey was about to respond with his catchy "I'll risk it" until lightning struck a tree across the street, slitting it down the middle. He pursed his lips and stepped back from the window. "I'll stay here." Elaine grabbed the remote off the window seal and slowly let the curtains down.

"Good idea. Come on, we can go to the living room." She marched off to her left and Huey followed. Just like the rest of the house, he observed, the living room was nice too. They sat down on the couch that wasn't near the window, and they were relatively close together, Elaine's knee brushing against his thigh. Laney grabbed the tv remote to see what the news had to say about the unruly weather outside. Currently, a radar of the east coast was on the screen. The state of Maryland was highlighted in red.

" _This storm is going to rock the entire east coast, ladies and gentlemen."_ He ran his hand over an area was was green, orange, yellow and red. _"The chance of hurricane formation is highly plausible, so we suggest you stay close to a tv, a radio, or a phone to receive weather updates. If your power goes out, be prepared to take cover and-"_ The power to the tv was suddenly cut, followed shortly by the rest of the electricity in the house. Elaine huffed and threw the remote back onto the table. Another rumble of thunder sounded and shook the house consistently for over a minute. The hairs on her arms stood up and she gripped the pillow cushions. Huey, being his observant self, noticed her movements and frowned.

"Well, we should go hide in the basement. But I need my phone from my room..." She looked at the staircase with a look of hesitation and made no move to go upstairs. Huey could see the small bubble of fear in her eyes. _'She must be scared of the storm…'_ He stood up and moved towards the stairs.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Which room is yours?" Huey was already heading up the stairs. Laney jumped up but almost crumbled when lightning lit up the room.

"T-the one with the EJ on the door. All the way in the back." After that, she dived back onto the couch and put her head under a pillow. Huey hurried up the stairs into the room at the far end of the hall with EJ on the door. The room was dark but he could make out a queen sized bed and a dresser. On a night stand near her bed, her phone was glowing which made it easier for him to find it.

He appeared back downstairs and saw Elaine hiding underneath one of the couch pillows. "Elaine." One of her eyes could be seen after he called her name. "We can go in the basement now." She jumped up quicker than what Huey thought she could. The next boom of thunder caused her to squeak like a scared mouse and run to Huey, getting her foot caught on a blanket that fell off the couch, she began to fall. He stepped forward and caught her before she could hit the ground, wrapping his arms around her waist. Huey could visibly see and feel how bad Laney was shaking as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

It wasn't long after that he caught her that he felt something wet against his neck and heard a sniffle. "I-I'm sorry, it's just…" The small girl's voice cracked and Huey felt his heart clench. Without letting her go, he bent down slightly and hooked his arm beneath her legs, holding her in his arms close to her. Elaine's head remained in the crook of his neck sniffling.

"Shh, you're okay. See… I got you." He looked around and spotted a door that he assumed led to the basement. He soon discovered he was right as his feet touched carpeted stairs but it was pitch black and he couldn't see. Sighing deeply in his chest, he moved Laney around in his arms so he could grab her phone and turn on the flash light. The basement was set up similar to the living room with an equally large tv and plush couches. He set her down on one of the couches and moved to find something that could provide additional light.

"H-huey, where are you? I can't see. Don't l-leave me." Elaine spoke and he could hear the panic in her voice. Her breathing was getting quicker and Huey knew she was having a panic attack. Abandoning his search for more light, he went back to the couch and sat beside her.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I would never leave you." The words he said held multiple meanings but all he wanted to do right now was calm her down. Elaine's small soft but calloused, shaking hands grabbed his shirt roughly and slowly started moving up to his face where she ran her thumbs over his lips, cheeks, nose, and eyelids. Her fingers eventually weaved their way into his afro, feeling the tightly wound curls of his hair. Huey had to hold back a groan in pleasure as she massaged his scald and tugged on his hair.

Elaine's breathing had calmed down significantly now that she confirmed for herself that he was actually there, not some made up response in her mind. Ignoring all previous moments of embarrassment in her mind, she leaned into Huey, burying her face in his neck and inhaling. _'He smells good…'_

Huey sighed in relief that she seemed to be okay now. The way she felt him up wasn't in a sexual way; he just didn't understand why she did it. Maybe it was for closure; maybe she had to make sure it was actually him. Whatever it was, he was simply glad she was no longer hyperventilating.

He wrapped his arm around her waist once again to give her another level of security and comfort. It was then Huey almost forgot that it was even storming outside. The sounds outside had gotten worse. He decided he should try to distract Laney until the storm passed.

"What's your favorite color?" There was silence for a long time and Huey thought she had fallen asleep.

"Most shades of purple." Elaine's voice was small. "I don't like the shades that are really light and almost look like pink. Pink is a stereotypical color associated with all girls."

Huey didn't expect so many words to come out of her on a simple question. He smiled a little. He had smiled more today than he had in 4 years. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Giraffes make me happy."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Pitch Perfect."

Their question banter went back and forth for a long period of time. Huey used this as a quick way to get to know her. They both seemed to enjoy themselves, small laughs from Elaine and an occasional deep chuckle from Huey. Laney didn't think much about why he was asking her all these random questions but she was grateful for them. One last question came from him that caused her to think before answering.

"What do you think about when you're alone?"

Elaine released a huff of breath followed by a laugh. "What do I think about when I'm alone? Well, I think about… how I can improve my serve, increase my batting average, and how I can become less inverted. I never really liked talking to people but, you know, you gotta do it in sports. Every time I got the opportunity, though, I stayed the hell away from people." Huey raised an eyebrow that couldn't be seen in the dark at her explanation.

"Inverted? You don't appear to be completely shy."

"Okay, I'm partially shy then. I know how to communicate with people, Huey. I just don't like to all the time. I'd rather stay in my room and figure out if Donald Trump is the next incarnation of Ronald Reagan, known as the devil in the flesh. Or dissect the reasons why Booker T. Washington's Atlanta Compromise literally couldn't work but had the potential to improve the lives of blacks in the early 20th century."

All the worlds that flowed from Elaine's mouth surprised Huey. He didn't realize she had such strong opinions of their black history like he did. It pleased him immensely that someone else on his intellectual level agreed that Ronald Reagan was indeed the devil. New doors had been opened and now he definitely would look at her in a different light. "I'm not sure of what to say." Huey managed to speak.

"Eh, I wasn't expecting you to have much of an opinion. Most people don't." She shrugged against him.

"Trust and believe I have an opinion, Elaine; I have an opinion on what you just said and more. I was just a little… shocked that you had the same thoughts as myself."

"Oh my God, really?" She reached around for her phone and unlocked it. The light blinded the both of them for a moment and she looked at his face to see if he was serious.

Huey saw that her eyes sparkled and the smile on her face was damn near contagious. Huey nodded and couldn't hold back the smile on his lips when he saw her bounce on the couch in excitement. "That makes me so happy to hear, Huey! Oh, okay so I've been wanting to ask if you were named after Huey P. Newton. I didn't want to just assume but I also didn't have the courage to ask." Laney was scrolling through internet, looking for something.

Huey hadn't noticed the sweet smelling perfume that radiated off of Elaine when he carried her down the stairs. But now that she was snuggled against his side, he could smell the perfume and something she put in her hair. _'Maybe it's her shampoo or something…'_

"Yeah, I was told I was named after him. I never knew the exact reason why though. Your mom sure knew why." Elaine smiled down at her phone while she read a current weather report.

"I think it's kind of cool that we were named after people who worked closely together for sure a big cause, ya know." Huey 'hmm' in agreement and looked down at her phone. The weather app informed them that the severe aspect of the storm was rolling out but heavy rain and scattered storms would be present until early the next morning.

"You wanna try and head upstairs now? When I went to get your phone, I think your mom was calling but I didn't answer it in time. I couldn't call back either before your phone lost service." She gasped and quickly dialed her mom's number to see if she gets an answer.

"Thank you for telling me Huey. She's probably worried sick." The phone rang three times before she got an answer. "Ma? Yeah, I'm fine. No, I'm not alone," she said as she looked at Huey in the dark with a smile. "Huey's here with me. I had another panic attack but… he helped me. Don't worry ma, you didn't even know this storm was gonna happen. I'm just glad he was here." She grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed in a silent thanks. Huey squeezed back. He knew how bad panic attacks could be, even if he didn't have them himself. A nasty feeling appeared in his stomach when he thought about what would have happened if he did leave with Granddad did.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here. Love you too." Elaine hung up and got up off the couch. "Let's go upstairs now." She had yet to let go of his hand and he didn't want her to.

They made their way upstairs and Elaine realized how late it actually was. She turned around to face Huey; more like looking up at him. "My mom is gonna be home soon so you don't have to stay. I… really REALLY appreciate the way you helped me. It's been awhile since I've had an attack that bad…" She looked at their joined hands and smiled. "I want to repay you somehow."

"That won't be necessary Elaine." He looked down at her with a calm expression on his face. He didn't want her to feel indebted to him.

"Why? You comforted me with such… tenderness when you didn't have to. I was literally clinging to you for the past 4 hours. I know that had to be uncomfortable and a little unsettling." Laney frowned and switched her weight from each foot.

"I didn't- It wasn't-" Huey sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He could feel his face heating up at what he was about to say. He felt it was needed so she wouldn't feel the insistent need to pay him back. "I choose to alleviate your pain the best way I thought. I'll be honest; I'm not used to showing that kind of affection for anyone, but I did it for you." Elaine's eyes had widened and she was also blushing at his words.

"But…" She tried to get out but Huey shook his head.

"No. If anything, you already paid me back. I am a man after all. I like the touch of a woman just as much as the next." He mumbled the last sentence and looked away towards the door to avoid any look that she might give him.

"Y-You're right. That makes sense." Laney slowly let go of his hand and put her hands behind her back. Huey immediately missed the feeling of her hand then put both his hands in his pockets. "But… do you think that we could still be… ya know… friends?"

He looked down at her with a little bit of surprise written on his face. She saw the look and panicked. "I-I mean, if you don't want to thats alright too. I was just asking."

"I don't mind. We'd probably get along pretty well." A smile blossomed across her face at his words and he couldn't stop his lips from turning up into a small one. The front door clicked. They both turned their attention to it as Laney's mom and dad walked in underneath a large umbrella.

"Hey ma, hey dad." She smiled at them.

"Oh Laney, baby." Olivia rushed over and wrapped her arms tightly around Elaine. "Baby I'm so sorry for leaving. I didn't even think to check the weather and I understand if you're mad at me cause I'd be mad at me too and-" Elaine tapped her mom's arm to let her know she couldn't breathe, let alone try to speak. Olivia let up on her grip. While both of the women talked, James, Elaine's father walked over to Huey.

"You must be Huey." James reached out and shook his hand. Huey observed the man, who was taller than him by a few inches and had rich dark brown skin that was as smooth as leather. Huey also noticed where Elaine received her hazel eye color. "I personally want to thank you for being here with her in a dire time of need. Who knows what could have happened if she was alone."

"No need to thank me, Mr. Jackson. It was actually a coincidence that I remained here when the storm began. But," Huey looked over at Elaine who was chattering with her mother about what happened. "I'm glad I did."

James noticed the way Huey looked at his little girl. Working in criminal justice, he figure out how to read people. Huey appeared to be silent most of the times and his facial expressions and looks spoke more than he did. The look James saw now was of relief and joy, not excessive but happy enough. Huey then proceeded over to the door.

"Thanks for the breakfast from earlier Elaine. I'm gonna go see if Granddad and Riley made it into the house safely. I guess I'll see you at school on Monday. Thank you for allowing me into your home, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson."

"It was a pleasure, Huey. Laney has told me you won't allow her to pay you back for what you did today so I will. No buts about it." Olivia smiled at Huey in a way that threatened him to argue. He nodded. Elaine had grabbed the umbrella from her dad's hands and walked over to Huey, handing it to him.

"It's still raining and you don't want to get your fro wet. Would hate for it to tangle." She smiled at him and he rolled his eyes but accepted the umbrella anyways and eased out the door. "I'll see you on Monday!" He glanced back one more time and she waved at him.

Huey smiled down at his feet and kept walking towards his house.

 **~~OoO~~**

The weekend had flowed by quickly after departing from the Jackson house. Cindy's mom picked Riley up and took him to her house before the storm fully hit. Granddad was already hunkered down in the basement of the house. Even though Huey appeared to not care about his family on some occasions, they were all he had left and he couldn't help the sigh of relief that left him.

Debris was everywhere from people's houses. They weren't destroyed but sidings and tiles were flown everywhere. Pieces of trees littered sideways, streets, and lawns. Hail had cracked the windshields of cars left on the street and dented them. At least no one was dead.

Sunday was spent cleaning up. Huey and Riley got into a fight because Riley didn't want to clean up. This dispute ended with Riley in the front yard with a black eye and a trash bag, picking up branches and other things that didn't belong. The DuBois' came the same day to help. Surprisingly, their house hadn't been touched. Like, at all. Jazmine worked with Huey in the backyard with her doing most of the talking and Huey grunting to make it seem like he was listening.

Huey's train of though ran along the lines of thinking about Elaine and her panic attack last evening. He was aware that they just met but he really couldn't figure her out. She didn't just fit into one category of people. She had many dimensions and he bet there were even more, and Huey was interested in finding out if it was true.

On another level, it bothered him personally that he took interest in a girl when he had nothing but women throwing themselves at him even since he hit puberty. Maybe it was that factor that attracted him. And it appeared to be mutual. It was simply too early to tell.

Jazmine had stopped talking once she finally saw that Huey wasn't listening to a word she was saying. She puffed her cheeks out and threw one last stick into her bag and left.

When the evening came, Huey sat in the living room with Granddad and Riley jotting notes down from his US Government book. Riley was watching something on BET and had neglected to do his homework, thinking there would be no school on Monday. Granddad's phone rang and he answered, putting it on speaker.

' _Hello. This is a call from J. Edgar Hoover High School. We wanted to inform you that school will be in session tomorrow morning at 7:30AM.'_

"Oh, that's some old BULLSHIT!" Riley jumped up from the couch and threw the remote at the floor. "What the hell they mean we got school!? This entire damn city got fucked UP, and you tellin' my black ass we gotta go?!"

' _We hope to see you bright and early. Goodbye.'_ The phone hung up on its own.

"You better get to working, Riley." Huey commented, never looking up from his book.

"Don't tell me what to do nigaa. I don't take orders from nobody!" Riley mumbled and cussed under his breath and made his way upstairs to his room to start his homework. Huey got to the bottom of his notebook page before feeling his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He scribbled down what was left and double checked his notes and closed both books. He then reached into his back pocket and saw that a number he didn't know texted him.

310-555-0000: _Hey this is Laney. I hope this is your number cause that'd be just weird._

Huey raised an eyebrow at the text and went to respond. He remained thinking. _'How did she get my number?'_

Huey: _Yeah… this is my number. How'd you even get it?_

It didn't take long for her to respond. And in that time, he had entered her contact in his phone.

Laney: _Don't worry about all that. Is the school open tomorrow? Ya know, cause we had a big ass storm yesterday_

Huey: _Unfortunately, yes._

The bubbles that signified that she was typing showed up and disappeared a few times until her message sent.

Laney: _Fuck. There's a bus right? If so, where is the pick up and what time?_

Huey: _The bus picks up at 6:45 at the end of the street with the bus stop booth… thing._

Laney: _God why?_ _T.T_ _What is wrong with this state? It better end at like 3_

Huey: _2:30 if that makes you happy_

Laney: _Good good, I can deal with that ~(^_^)~_

Huey and Laney texted back and forth well into the night. Neither of them paid any attention to the time and he didn't come to his senses until he heard Granddad snoring in the recliner next to him. He looked at the clock on his phone. _10:46._

Laney: _I know it's late but thanks for not dubbing me on this school night. I think you're nice than you give yourself credit for ;)_

A small smile bloomed across Huey's lips and he thought about what he was going to say. It was true, in a sense, that he had becoming a nicer person. He assessed himself years ago and decided he spent too much of his time brooding on what could happen, but wouldn't. He was still easily irritable and he still held a look on his face that made people stay away. He was nicer though.

Huey: _You might be right about that… You should go to sleep and be prepared for the new trial before you at 5 in the morning_

A few houses down the street, Elaine smiled at her phone as Huey tried to coax her to sleep. She was snuggled underneath her fluffy purple comforter trying not to fall asleep. Since he encouraged her sleep, she didn't feel bad for just wanting to pass out.

Laney: _You right you right. Goodnight then. I'll see you in the morning Mr. Newton_

 _Huey: Goodnight, Ms. Brown_

They both smiled at their phones; Elaine giving a full out face splitting smile and Huey's smile making his wine red eyes spark a little.

Elaine didn't know about Huey but she felt tomorrow was going to be an excellent day.

* * *

A/N: Yeaaah, so let me know via private message what you think Elaine should encounter on her first day at a new high school

R.F.F. (Review, Follow, Favorite)


	5. Chapter Five: Oops

Disclaimer: I don't own The Boondocks. If I did, Michael Caesar would have been introduced.  
Please read Another's Note at the bottom for additional information.

* * *

Chapter 5: Oops

The day started off horribly. Waking up at 5am wasn't Elaine's idea of a good day. The world outside was slowly coming to life as the sun began to rise and knock the chill off the plants. The birds had been up since 4:30 having the time of their lives and annoying the living shit out of Elaine.

Elaine kicked the blankets off of her sweaty body and looked at the ceiling with squinted, groggy eyes. _'_ _The air must have turned off during the night…'_ Her curly hair had slicked down and stuck to her forehead and her neck, and her tank top clung to her shoulders and the arch in her back. Even her thighs were a little wet. She groaned. _**Strike one**_ _._

Her eyes strained themselves to look at the clock to her left. The brunette groaned even louder. To her dismay, she had woken up 40 minutes before her alarm was set to go off. Elaine attempted to gasp for her calm before it left her for the whole day. _**Strike two**_ _._

Once she found her serenity, she sighed, expelling all the bad energy that was beginning to plague her. "It's okay Laney. I can just lay here and check the news. Yeah." A strained smile crossed her plush lips and she leaned over to her night stand to grab her phone, but she quickly stopped her movement when she felt her shorts sticking to her ass in a nasty way. "Nononononononono..."

A sharp pain shot through her back and reverberated in her lower abdomen. _**Strike three.**_

Laney could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes and she stifled a sob as she dragged her body out of her cozy yet now destroyed bed. She turned the lights on and frowned when she saw the deep red spot she had created in the middle of the night. It looked like a murder scene. Elaine growled in grand irritation and began snatching the sheets off hurriedly.

"I swear to God man… This shit looks like a fucking murder scene. If I had suddenly come up missing and they found all this blood, they would automatically assume that I had been slaughtered. There's probably like more blood in my uterus than my entire fucking body." She slung the pillows out of the pillow cases, launching them across the room. "I don't do anything to deserve this bullshit." She balled everything up so the blood wasn't visible and threw the bundle into the corner of her room. Then, she sprinted off into the bathroom.

30 minutes later, Elaine was downstairs in the basement sorting her white clothes from her dark clothes. She was dressed and freshened up from her earlier incident. At 5:26, she was up and ready to start her first day at a new school. Another hour she had to wait before she could walk down to the bus stop.

Her iPhone hung from her back pocket blaring Panic! at The Disco's _Emperor's New Clothes._ She had began with humming the song until the chorus came around and she couldn't contain her inner panic.

"I'm taking back the crown!~ I'm all dressed up and naked; I see what's mine and take it. OoooOOOH YeeaaaaAH!~" The demonic part of the song played that had a strong tendency to creep her out but she wasn't worry about that because she knew her favorite part was coming up. "OooooOOOOOOOOooooOOOH! Finders keepers, losers weepers…"

The song eventually changed and it got her even more hype and caused her to start dancing a little raunchy. "Yo body on my body, baby. I'm about to catch a body in her baby. Love the way you grind on me." Elaine rolled her hips to the beat and she was popping her ass all the way to the floor. She was so into her movements and imagining someone was actually behind her as she went lower, she didn't even her foot steps behind her.

"Ahem." Elaine jumped up as quickly as she went down and whipped around to see her mom on the stairs with her arms crossed over her chest. Olivia was trying really hard to not smile and released her laughter upon walking in on her daughter finally working what she gave her. "Having fun, Laney?"

Laney turned back around throw one of her socks into her clothes bin and started throwing colors into the water. Her face was hot in embarrassment at having her mom catching her moving in such a sexual way. She didn't need her mom prying into her "sex life." "I was indeed having great fun before you came down here." Olivia smiled and leaned against the banister.

"I heard loud music at 5:30 in the morning in my basement. I had to come check it out. Better be lucky I convinced your dad to stay upstairs. Tsk tsk tsk." The dark haired woman laughed when Elaine dropped the detergent cup into the washer at her words. "At least I know you're using what I have bestowed you with. Let me know when you leave!" She bolted up the stairs before her daughter could retort.

Elaine fished the detergent cup out the machine and rubbed her cheeks with her dry hand. Her mother amazed her on all occasions. There wasn't a day that went by when Mrs. Olivia Jackson didn't take joy in making her daughter nervous and embarrassed. _Treat Me Like Somebody_ had started playing and she went back to humming the sweet sounding melody to calm her nerves.

"Maybe today will be okay after all."

~~OoO~~

"Mom, Dad! I'm leaving! I'll let you guys know if I stay after school." Elaine was nibbling on a piece of warm banana bread as she grabbed her Nike volleyball bag from the side of the door and slung it over her shoulder. Her small turquoise and gray backpack was stuffed with a few notebooks, a binder, pens, and mechanical pencils.

"Love you Laney!" Her parents simultaneously yelled from upstairs.

She lived closer to the bus stop so Elaine didn't feel the need to leave the house until 6:35. In the distance she could already see Huey and Riley sitting in the booth, along with someone else. The girl, she concluded, had two humongous… orange? brown? blonde maybe? ponytails on either side of her head and she was awfully close to Huey, damn near sitting on him if he allowed it. "Maybe it's his girlfriend." She pondered out loud before biting into her treat. No one had noticed her coming until she was right beside them.

"Good morning everyone." All three of them turned and took notice of new presence in their midst.

~~OoO~~

Huey, Riley, and Jazmine ran their eyes over Elaine's form, all with different intentions while doing so. Huey couldn't help but look. She seemed to have combed through her curls and separated them a little. Her hair was parted on the left side and descended to the top of her chest. Elaine wore a black and white short-sleeved stripped crop top that hugged her chest and left little to the imagination, as usual. Her navy blue high waisted jeans fit her hips and thighs lavishly, and Huey almost prayed for her to turn around to see what they did to her backside. She finished off her look with white All Star converse, black winged eyeliner, and wine red matte lipstick. It was then he noticed her ears and belly button were pierced. The smile she flashed him made his heart throb. And his groin.

Overall, she looked very… _tantalizing._

Over in Riley's head, he was dissecting her body one clothing item at a time. He felt that she knew that wearing those tight shirts revealed everything she had for public viewing and he didn't mind in the slightest. Her tight waist and round succulent hips looked even better in jeans than shorts. Riley clenched and unclenched his hands, soon putting them in his pocket. He felt a little light headed. Blood rushed too quickly down his body.

Jazmine glared at this new girl. _'Who the hell does she think she is, waltzing over here wearing that short little tight shirt? She's suppose to be new to Woodcrest and she's already showing off for the men.'_ Jazmine sneered at the girl, already figuring out that she was probably loose and didn't care about herself. Satisfied, she turned her attention back to Huey, about to continue telling him about cheerleading try outs until she saw that he was looking at the girl as hard as Riley was. She saw red.

All she wanted was for Huey to look at her like that. It was a look she couldn't describe. It was like… it was like he was actually admiring this girl. He doesn't even know her! Overcome with the desire to find out what this wanna be black barbie had that she didn't, Jazmine flashed a fake smile at Elaine.

"Hi! You must be new here!" Jazmine hopped up off the bench, taking a step towards the girl whom she didn't realize was a good three inches shorter than she was. The strawberry blonde girl grabbed Laney's hand to shake in greeting, squeezing much tighter than necessary. "I'm Jazmine DuBois, junior, soon to be captain of the cheerleading squad, and hopefully your new best friend."

"Elaine Jackson. You can just call me Laney." Elaine smiled back at Jazmine but hers was equally as fake. Her grip on Jazmine's hand outdid what she attempted to do to her. She could tell right off the bat that this female didn't like her. What gave her away was the way she looked at Laney when she first walked up. Examining her, ridiculing her, and downright disrespecting her being. Elaine had watched enough people and had enough "friends" to know when one of them wasn't fond of her.

"Oh, Elaine! That's such a pretty name." Jazmine ripped her hand away but the smile on her lips remained. This girl's hands were calloused and her biceps looked hard as rocks when her muscles flexed. She wondered if Barbie was a cheerleader.

Huey and Riley felt as if they were watching a soap opera that was in its beginning episodes and not everyone knew what was going to happen. There was obviously some kind of flame ignited between Jazmine and Elaine, and it was ready to burn the whole city down. Their smiles were so fake, they could make a plastic doll look real.

"Such a large sports bag you have." Jazmine commented on the duffel bag hanging from Elaine's side. "What sport do you plan on doing?" She was almost interested to the answer she was going to receive. _'If this bitch does cheer, I'll make her life a living hell as captain.'_ A smug smile arose on her lips.

Elaine glanced down at her bag, forgetting she was even carrying it. She had carried it for so long, the weight didn't affect her at this point in her life. "Oh, I play volleyball and I do a little bit of gymnastics here and there. You know, gotta keep your body in shape." Elaine may or may not have shrugged her shoulders so her crop top could raise a little more to show her toned stomach.

The strawberry blonde felt a little better knowing the bitch in front of her had no defined interest in cheer. But, she thought she'd push it a little. "Right right. I totally agree. But hey, you should totally do cheer. My squad could use a new addition."

' _Your squad? Didn't you just say soon to be captain? Doesn't mean you're captain yet…'_ Laney laughed a little, treating the request as a joke. "Yeah, no. I'll have to pass Jazmine. It's one thing to be all over a gym floor bending and squatting in revealing, ass hugging spandex. It's a totally different situation when I'm prancing around in a fabric of clothing that is suppose to be called a skirt that is showing my ass cheeks and vagina to the male or female bases below me. You probably don't have a problem with it though." She flashed another smile and snorted at her own joke. Jazmine gasped and her jaw dropped at what she just said.

"Damn." Huey and Riley whispered at the same time. They couldn't believe Laney, the little docile shy girl they met yesterday had that kind of bite in her.

Jazmine couldn't process a comeback quick enough before hearing the screeching of wheels turning the corner too fast and hurdling down the street towards them.

' _T-this… this BITCH! How dare she!'_

Laney turned her back towards Jazmine and waited for the big yellow bus to stop in front of her.

~~OoO~~

"Oh look at whut we have hur?" An obese, black, balding man with an enlarged eye and blue suit that clearly didn't fit anymore opened the door of the bus and glared at the four of them as they climbed on the bus. He recognized the two little bad black niggas he didn't like, the little mulatto girl with the big hair, but he didn't know this new nigga girl who stepped onto his bus. "And who might you be girl?" The teens that were already on the bus were loud and goofing off. _'All these niggers.'_

Elaine stopped in front of the old man and smiled. She could tell this man enjoyed giving everyone a hard time. Her smile kind of dropped when she looked at him harder. _'It's like I've seen him somewhere before..."_ "My name's Elaine, sir. I just moved here."

"Oh, now we got sum new nigga blood in Woodcrest. All ya'll black nigga boys and black nigga girls destroying our great white community and having all these babies and never knowing who the baby daddy is! Oh, just ruining white society!" Uncle Ruckus placed a hand over his heart like he was really upset at this new development. Elaine's face scrunched up at the man. She decided she was going to dismiss him and continue onto the bus.

The noise that once filled the bus came to a quick silence as Elaine squeezed her way through the isle. Someone cat called at her from the front of the bus when she walked by. Nobody wanted to move their legs out of the isle so when she went by, she kept repeating "excuse me." All the guys were staring at her ass as she walked by. One of them was brave enough to try and trip her and grab onto her ass to "save her." She didn't go very far to the ground, however. Her hand had grabbed the dark skinned male's genitals through his sweatpants and squeezed painfully. She could feel her muscles flex in the back of her hand. The guy squeaked in pain and remained frozen.

"Getting a little handsy, now aren't we? It would be a shame," Elaine twisted her hand to the right slightly and watched the guy lose color from his face, and she smiled evilly. "if your little raisins got plucked." The guy nodded fiercely. "You won't do it again, right?" He nodded quickly once again, his eyes pleading for her to let go. "Okay!" She finally let him go and he fell back into his seat, covering his crotch with his hands. She flashed everyone around her a pretty smile.

Elaine moved through the isle with ease now. No one had tried to trip her again after she show she just put on. Soon, it dawned on her she didn't have anywhere to sit. That was until she saw Huey flagging her down from a seat in the back of the bus. She looked around and caught Jazmine's eye. The blonde was sitting with a group of chattering girls and she didn't look like she'd be fighting with her about who sat with Huey. Elaine shrugged and walked back to Huey's seat, and plopped down in it. She inhaled deeply through her nose and exhaled calmly through her mouth.

"That was… something." Huey finally spoke to her for the first time this morning. She had forgotten that he witnessed what she just did to that poor boy and she sunk down into the seat in horror.

The whole bus had seen her.

Her eyes widened.

She's gonna be the talk of the school.

Her breathing hitched in her throat.

Everyone's gonna make fun of her for grabbing some guys nuts and ruin her life.

Without her realizing it, she was about to start hyperventilating.

Huey noticed the signs and snapped his fingers in the front of her face, calling her name. "Elaine. Elaine, you have to breathe." She panicked some more. Was she not breathing? Oh God, she was gonna die and this is how people are going to remember her. "Not fast. In then out. In… then out. In," Huey turned her head so she could watch him. "then out."

She followed his breathing instructions and they held eye contact until she managed to breathe normally. "Better?" Huey had a hint of concern in his eyes. Laney nodded slowly and closed her eyes.

"Sorry… about that. Didn't mean for it to happen twice. It's like sometimes… I forget who I really am and then I'm not so reserved like I should." Her voice came out small again like he remembered her Saturday night. Man, she was shy but she was sort of bipolar about it.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind so long as I can help. And you just have more dimensions then you typically allow people to know and see." He turned his head so he could look down at her crunched up body in the seat. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled. She thought about the way she acted when no one was round.

"You're probably right. Thanks though."

~~OoO~~

"Here we are. J. Edgar Hoover High School, where the leading population is white slowly followed by mixed." Huey stepped off the bus carrying Elaine's ridiculously heavy bag and she followed closely behind. The heat hit them immediately and Laney sent a silent prayer to whatever god would listen that she didn't sweat. It was only 7am. Why is it so hot?

Huey didn't seem to be bothered.

When he offered to take her bag, she gave a very adamant no until he stopped asking and just took it. He almost regretted it. She swore up and down to Huey that only clothes, shoes, and a volleyball were inside but he was sure she had some weights at least. Not that it bothered him. Carrying this much was nothing.

"Huh, it's pretty damn big. Not as big as my old school but close. How many people go here?" Laney _attempted_ to snatch her bag away from Huey but he merely side stepped her reach and continued walking. She huffed and glared at the back of his afro clad head.

"1,300 maybe. That's a rough estimate. There could be more." He was trying his hardest to block out the voices around him. He usually didn't care about what others did around him but it was pissing him off as to what he heard coming out of their mouths.

' _Damn, look at shawty over there.'_

' _She got a fatty, fo' real. And look at them tits. Jesus, I can see myself now...'_

' _I wonder where she came from. She don't look like she from around here. Trust me, I would have remembered that booty.'_

' _Is she walking with Huey? Jazmine is going to have a fit!'_

' _Her hair is so pretty! Do you think it's her natural color?'_

' _Her chest and her ass makes her look appealing but her face is gorgeous. She'd drop dead beautiful.'_ Huey could tolerate that remark because it was true.

' _You should see if you can holla. I know she prolly lost and I can be a trusty guide. I'll have her on my dick before the end of the week. Ayo, ma!'_

Huey looked back and saw Elaine looking away from the person calling her, or she didn't know he was even trying to talk to her. He took this opportunity and sent his darkest glare to the mixed boy walking up to them. Huey even went to the lengths of slowing his steps so Laney was right beside him. He heard her gasp then she was hooked onto his arm looking up at him with excitement in her eyes.

"Don't tell me… that glass dome is what I think it is." Her eyes gestured to the large sparkling glass dome that reflected the bright sunlight and blinded half of the student body. It almost made the heat feel even more unbearable. Ironically, the domed building was probably the coolest part of the school. **[A/N: I don't know about you guys, but the libraries in all the schools I ever attended were extremely cold and was the place to be once classrooms got too hot xD]**

"Yeah, that's the library. The school brings in plenty of funding from sports and academics so there's enough money to afford a library of that magnitude." Huey wanted to keep Elaine's attention on the library and him. He wouldn't allow that fool to come try and talk to her when the only thing he was thinking about was having sex with her.

Huey suddenly came to an abrupt stop, jerking Laney to a halt with him. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, Huey? Why are we stopped?" He blinked.

Since when did he become so possessive over something that wasn't his? It kind of maybe him uncomfortable with himself. Imagine what she would probably say if she realized what he was thinking. That's girl repellent right there.

"Aye, ma. I know yo cute self heard me." Huey cursed out loud, forgetting he was on a mission to keep this guy away from here.

Laney turned around and looked at who she assumed was talking to her. He was mixed, she could tell, with a smooth tanned complexion and dark brown hair, and almost as tall as Huey. He flashed her a smile she considered cute and she looked away from him slightly in embarrassment. "Hi."

The guy smiled down at her, looked Huey up and down and seeing their linked arms, then disregarded him. "My name's Branden. I ain't never seen you here before. What's your name?" He folded his arms over his chest and continued giving her a sweet look. She shifted her weight from each foot, causing her hips to sway a little and bump into Huey. Branden took note of the way those hips of her swayed back and forth. He was preparing to have them bouncing up and down above him.

"Elaine. I'd rather be called Laney though." She was biting her lip nervously and clutched Huey's arm a little tighter.

Huey was busy burning a hole into Branden's forehead and trying to make him take a hint but he was sure the hint was understood and clearly ignored. Elaine's delicate touch tightened on him and he looked down at her out of the corner of his eye. It was hard for him to tell whether or not she was embarrassed to have someone suddenly talking to her like this or she was experiencing great discomfort that he even came over to her. Huey growled underneath his breath; he was tired of this already.

"What do you want Branden?" He knew of the guy and he was well aware of his reputation. He got what he wanted from girls and left them to crumble afterward. There were over a thousand people in the school- it's not like dropping girl after girl hurt him in the slightest.

Branden was watching Laney gnaw on her plump bottom lip that look incredible kissable. He licked his own lips, thinking about how he had something he wanted her to put her soft looking lips around. Moments passed before he realized Huey had said something to him and the look on his face was darker than the previous one. Branden scoffed. "I was tryna see if a cute girl like her needed help around the school. It's a pretty big school and you can't just trust anybody to point you down the right path." As he spoke, his eyes drifted back down to the small female who looked away.

"Great. Glad we're on the same page. I'm taking care of her just fine. The last person she needs to be with is you. Come on, Lane." Huey looked down at her with kind eyes. "Let me take you to the office so you can get your schedule and find your locker." She nodded in agreement and a smile returned to her lips as they started walking to the main front doors. Elaine sent a glance back at Branden who was still looking down on her with a sly smile like he was ready to devour her. She straightened up and picked up her pace with Huey.

"Oh Huey, just know I'll be the one taking good care of her in time." Branden put his hands in his pockets and stared at Elaine's jiggling ass walking away from him. "What Branden wants, Branden gets."

~~OoO~~

"So, we have 8 periods in a day?" Elaine questioned as she looked at her freshly printed schedule. There were nine slots, and went in order as: 1st period Poetry, 2nd period Pre-Cal, 3rd period French III, 4th period P.E., 5th period Intro to Business, 6th period Lunch, 7th period Music Appreciation, and 8th free period. She couldn't understand how a school managed to fit nine class hours into a whole school day.

"Technically, we have 7 periods plus lunch. All the Juniors who have completed most of their high school diploma requirements get a free period at the end of the day. We can just leave then." Huey responded while looking down at her schedule. It looked pretty damn similar to his. He glanced in the upper right hand corner to see what locker she was in. _'_ _189 in hallway J… that's not entirely far from mine either.'_ He shifted her sports bag from his right shoulder to his left.

"Oh, okay. What classes do you have?" She prayed for a little miracle that she'd have at least one class with him. He had become her first friend after all and he seemed kind enough to show her the ropes for the first few days until she figured out the system. Glancing upward, she noticed they had entered Hallway J, the hall where her locker is. The numbering continued on from another hallway they hadn't come down. _'167, 169, 171? Okay, so it must be far up at the end of the hall.'_ Huey made another sudden stop in front of 178 and started entering his combination into his lock.

"I have everything you have, including lunch, but I don't take French. I take Spanish and I was put into Music Appreciation by accident. I don't particularly care for the music we study." The locker door swung open and he grabbed a thick 2 subject notebook and his calculus book before shutting the door and locking it. "They tell me I can't retake Civil Rights Movement class again. It's not like anyone in the class even cares about what our grandparents and or parents suffered through." Huey turned around and saw Laney looking up at him appreciation and awe on her face. He raised an eyebrow and signaled for them to keep walking to her locker. "It's not like I picked your schedule or something; you just got lucky."

She laughed and walked beside him looking at her locker combination. "You're gonna be stuck with me. Aren't you sad?" She jokingly nudged his arm with a silly smile on her face. Huey looked down at her out of the corner of his eye then looked straight forward, coming to a stop in front of 189.

"No, actually. I enjoy your company much more than anyone's."

Elaine's schedule flew out of her hands and was carried by the breeze that was flowing through the hall. She scurried after it and grabbed it at the last minute before she ran into a locker. She gingerly turned around and walked back to her locker that he was leaning against, not making eye contact. Huey was looking at her with a question written across his face. Her own face was hot from his words and she really hadn't expected him to say them.

Laney couldn't keep the small smile that she tried to stop. _'He likes my company?'_

He had a sinking feeling his words caught her off guard as he had just watched her fumble after a piece of paper that was secured in her hands. This girl had him saying things he didn't think would ever come out of his mouth. He'd have to go home this evening and evaluate himself on his _feelings._ Whatever those were. He wanted to distance himself from her just a little so she wouldn't get the wrong idea, and for him to start thinking correctly. Oh yes, he had a lot to think about.

Coming out of his thoughts, he heard her locker swing open. She curiously looked in it. Huey almost smiled when he saw the frown appear on her face when she realized she could barely reach the top shelf.

"Schools accommodate those with special needs. I have a special need and it called short stature. Who do I have to talk to to get this shelf lowered?" Laney grumbled under her breath and started putting the few books and notebooks she had onto the lower level. It appeared as though she wasn't going to comment on what he had said about enjoying her company. _'_ _Good, maybe she'll pretend I didn't say anything. Maybe it made her uncomfortable again.'_ At least he set his plan of staying away from her in motion.

"There's a locker room I can put my bag in, right?" She said as she closed and locked her locker and picked her backpack up.

Huey didn't respond immediately.

He was too distracted by the way she tucked a lock of tawny, curly brown hair with her ring covered hand behind her severely pierced ear. She wore silver hoops in the first lobe hole followed by two diamonds further up her ear. In the cartilage of her ear, she wore a silver band that had a small rose hanging off of it. His eyes roamed down to her belly button where a diamond encrusted anchor was embedded.

Huey was never fond of the idea of having open holes in multiple parts of his body but he had to admit- Laney made it look good. He hummed at his findings, and hoped he hadn't be staring too long.

"Yeah, locker room. I'll show you." He turned on his heel and headed in the opposite direction of their lockers.

' _Fuck, what part of keep away did we not just discuss, Huey? You're not suppose to be looking at her body like that. SHE WILL GET THE WRONG IDEA.'_

His inner thoughts scolded him about his previous actions, and he _knew_ he shouldn't be dragging her along for something that won't progress, but he was a man for god sake. Yes, he paid no attention to other girls, especially Jazmine, because they talked too much, wore too little, and had no intention of actually getting to know him even after all these years.

' _Elaine's clothing isn't all that modest, either.'_

She wears enough that she wasn't trying to attract attention from the male population but she knew how to make herself look good.

Huey sighed under his breath, rubbing his left temple. On top of trying to analyze the current matter at hand, he began having inner dialogue with himself. No one should be arguing with _themselves_ in their own head. He decided to end it before things went too far.

Behind him, Elaine stared at the back of Huey's head once more. She could be clueless when she wanted to, but she wasn't dumb; he was totally checking her out. She suppressed a giggle and decided it was her turn to take a look. Right now, she was deeply enjoying what was in front of her.

Huey wore dark blue jeans, white and blue Jordans that she assumed were the Air Jordan 6 Sport Blue (she owned a pair), and a solid gray t-shirt that was _very_ tight. She could visibly see the flex of his shoulder blades and other protruding muscles she didn't know the names too. _'Maybe I should have taken anatomy after all.'_ Her line of sight followed his back to his shoulders down to his massive biceps. He wasn't even flexing but the strain from her gym bag caused his muscles to bulge in his right arm. God, she could even see some of the veins that looked as if they wanted to burst at any minute. The thought was disturbing but the sight was delicious.

Guys did it to her all the time; so she looked down at his ass as he walked. Elaine bit her lipstick caked lips and shook her head in disbelief and amazement. Huey's backside in those jeans made her wonder why God gifted guys with better asses than most girls. Men were simply lacking hips which made them wear belts all the time. Huey neglected to do so, allowing Laney to catch a glimpse of his Calvin Klein waistband.

' _Maybe they're briefs. Oh God, what if he's wearing briefs? That's so hot. It would be even better if he had a huge package, too. Jesus, someone save me from my thoughts.'_ She was blushing madly but thanks to her African American lineage, people around her couldn't tell.

Too busy observing Huey's ass, she hadn't noticed the legs that were connected to his fabulous backside had stopped moving and she slammed into his hard back, catching the strong scent of a masculinity mixed with what must be his body wash and cologne she automatically recognized to be by… Jimmy Choo? _'_ _Dear Lord.'_

How had she not noticed sooner? Laney didn't step back until she inhaled deeply, ingraining the memory of his scent into her mind. He turned around to face her with an eyebrow raised.

"You okay? You've been awfully silent." Huey let Elaine's bag slide off his shoulder onto his arm and held it out to her. They stood in front of the girl's locker room and he couldn't exactly carry the bag in for her.

"Mmhm, absolutely fine. I was just thinking about stuff and, uh, looking around." Laney held out her hands to receive her volleyball bag but she didn't look at his face. Her eyes were still downcast to his lower half and her previous thoughts floated back into her head. _'What if he is big? How does he hide it?'_ She cocked her head to the side, pursed her lips, and looked up at his face with a smile.

"Thanks for showing me the way. I'll be out in a minute. I imagine class starts soon." She pushed open the door to the locker room and was instantly hit with neutral tones of navy blue carpeting and gold lockers with white walls. The locker room also maintained a sweet floral aroma from the mixing of every girl's body spray. The girl's locker room smelled wonderful, as it should. Elaine looked for a locker that didn't have a lock on it or wasn't already filled with clothes. There was one in the back that had nothing in it so she claimed it as her own. Thankfully, they were big enough to fit the large bag she carried.

Locking it with her personal combination lock, Laney turned and proceeded to walk to the door. She stopped midstep when she heard some kind of sound echo from the shower area of the room. She knew better than to go investigate and left. Black people don't investigate strange noises in poorly lit places.

Little did she know, there wasn't a ghost or a dripping faucet back there. Oh no, it was in fact three people- two girls and one boy having a very intimate threesome and only stopped when they heard someone come in.

Branden poked his head out of the stall and saw the retreating back form of Elaine, and he smirked.

"Branden," An unknown girl's high pitched voice whined from within, echoing in the room. "Come on, it's my turn. Class starts soon."

"Yeah, yeah, quit ya complaining. Get against the wall." The girl in front of him had a nice body, kind of skinny, but she had enough for him to grab onto. Branden's smirked widened as he sunk his fingers into the back of her neck and slowly entered her from behind.

The only person he'd be fantasizing would be cute little Elaine.

Huey was still outside leaning against the wall next to the door, running a hand under his chin and along his jaw line feeling stubble already, when Laney exited the locker room. A bell rang and people slowly started clearing out of the hallway.

"We should go. That was the warning bell." Huey pushed off the wall and started walking, expecting her to follow behind him. He got a quarter of the way down the hall when he didn't hear her foot steps and he looked back. She remained in the same place he left her with a small smile on her face and it only brightened when he looked at her. "Are you coming, Ms. Brown?" His deep voice held a teasing tone with his newly introduced British accent that made her smirk and respond with in the accent.

"Why, certainly. Yes, yes. Right away Mr. Newton. I'd hate to have us both late for first hour." The accent was really good, in fact. Better than what Huey could do. Playing along with her act, Huey held out his arm for her to take. She strutted towards him with such elegance that he couldn't tell if she was acting or if it was how she really walked. Laney hooked her arm underneath his and rested her hand on his lower bicep.

"Oh my, what a gentleman. Onward we must gone then, dear."

Huey's only response was a low chuckle.

~~OoO~~

The school day from there flowed calmly and quite enjoyable for Elaine. The poetry teacher, Mrs. Berg, welcomed her warmly. The teacher was kind enough to not have Laney introduce herself in front of the whole class like she would anyone else. Seeing as Huey and Elaine walked in together, she assumed they knew each other, and had the short girl sit beside him. The short girl was very much aware that the men and women of the class were looking at her. Girls glared and made comments under their breath. The guys openly spoke about how it wasn't far that the _new cute girl_ had to sit next to Huey.

Huey was an expert at ignoring people, so that's what he did.

Class was already a month in so it didn't come as a surprise to Elaine that there was a test. Mrs. Berg had explained to her that she was no one obliged to take the accumulative test on Edgar Allan Poe but Laney was intrigued. Who didn't like Edgar Allan Poe? The test itself wasn't difficult; questions of Poe's life were short answers and 2 paragraph essays interpreting some of his poems and short stories.

Laney was most familiar with gothic _The Tell-Tale Heart_. It was one of her favorites. It was widely misunderstood and thought differently by many people over the years. She herself couldn't completely grasps how the narrator could commit homicide for no apparent reason but is convinced he has done nothing wrong. Eventually, guilt had probably eaten away the inside of this man and he gave himself away to the police.

She was so engaged her in-dept explanation and rendition of the story, she hadn't realized the teacher was standing in front of her, waiting on her test. Laney didn't manage to answer the other questions and she sheepishly handed her paper to Mrs. Berg.

The bell sounded soon after and everyone flocked out of the class quickly.

"God, already? I feel like I just sat down." Grabbing her backpack, Elaine stood and followed Huey to their next class.

"You would think 30 minute classes would be enjoyable, but when it comes to assessments and tests, people panic. Then the school board questions why half the student body is failing." Huey weaved through bodies of passing students swiftly. Three minute passing periods were no joke. Elaine managed to keep up with his long strides easily and continue with their conversation.

Cat calls rang out in the hall as Laney walked. The majority came from guys who had no intention of going to class and others from… girls. Or really cute boys. Probably girls. Some of the girls didn't share the same thoughts. They commented on her clothes, how much makeup she wore, and how many piercings she had. Nothing about the comments were kind.

She knew better than to allow the burning feeling to form in the back of her eyes from their words. People would always have something to say when they really don't bother to get to know a person. It's the circle of life.

Huey may have said something to her on their way to the math room but she didn't hear any of it. He noticed this and remained silent.

Not much teaching was being done in Mr. Martin's class. He had asked for the homework that was passed out on Friday and then issued a packet that he said was due on Wednesday with time to work in class. He wrote notes on the white board that he thought explained would help the class with the problems in the packet they had not gone over yet.

After that, he sat down behind his desk and looked into the back corner of the room at the girl he didn't recognize. Martin watched her as she didn't touch the packet right away, looking ahead at the board with a faraway look on her face. He admired her features. She had big hazel eyes, a round nose, and plump lips colored red. Her dark complexion contrasted with the different shades of brown he saw in her curls.

She was beautiful. Stunning.

Mr. Martin smiled deviously and folded his hands, resting them in his lap. He decided he would have her.

2nd period came to an end a quickly as the first. Laney succeeded in finishing 3 of the 8 pages, and she planned to finish it today. She shoved the packet into her binder and walked to the door but not without making eye contact with Mr. Martin. He smiled at her and she smiled back and left. He intently watched as she left.

"Oh yes, I will have her."

Out in the hall, Huey was talking to a tall, dark skinned male with dreads. Elaine didn't want to interrupt but she really needed to know where the french class was. Huey saw her out of the corner of his eye and shifted his attention to her. He cut her off before she even got the chance to ask her question."French 3 is on the second floor, third door on the right."

She blinked and closed her slightly agape mouth and smiled. "Thank you, Huey." She looks around to find the nearest staircase. "I'll see you in P.E. then."

"Whooaa, so you just not gone introduce me to your new friend, Huey?" The dreadhead gave her a kind lively smile. Huey sighed.

"She's not interested in you, Caesar."

"Who wouldn't be interested in me? Come on, Huey. Stop being like that." The boy named Caesar nudged him playfully. Huey emitted another sigh.

"Elaine, this is Michael Caesar but we just call him Caesar. Caesar, Elaine. Elaine, Caesar. We all have to get to class." He walked around his friend and headed to the Spanish room at the end of the hall. Caesar rolled his eyes at Huey's rude introduction.

"Sooo, yeah, I'm Caesar, Huey's dearest bestfriend and joyful counterpart. What hour do you have lunch?"

Laney shuffled around with the binder in her hands and looked inside. "Uh, 6th period? Yeah, 6th." Her stomach released a low grumbling and she gave a strained smile. "But, I could eat right now."

Caesar laughed loudly, attracting looks from others in the hall. He had very little energy to care what people thought about him, though. "Sweet, so you get to meet the rest of the gang." His brown eyes looked at the wall clock above her head and he took a big step back. "Okay, well you should run to your next class or you gone be late on your first day!" He made a quick sprint down the hall in the direction Huey went in.

Laney turned around and looked at the clock also. _9:02._ She panicked and held her binder close to her chest as she ran down the hall and turned onto the stairs. She tracked up two flights, jumping three steps at a time, almost falling and ruining her life. Her eyes zeroed in on the class Huey described with its door partially open. She slowed her pace so she could make sure she didn't look crazy. _'I'm new here. I don't know where all my classes are. Why am I running?'_ Elaine smiled with that thought in mind and grabbed hold of the door knob, slowly pulling the loudly creaking door open.

All eyes were on her.

' _Deep breaths. Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic, don't pa-'_ Her consolation was interrupted by a strong French accent from an old woman who was glaring at her from across the room.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard à ma classe?" [[Why are you late to my class?]]

Elaine blinked, felt her mind go blank, and her heart rate increased. She knew exactly what the teacher said but she couldn't find her words to respond. The whole class was staring at her. She was late to class on her first day. She was already in trouble. She gulped and breathed through her nose and exhaled from her mouth.

"J-Je ne pouvais pas trouver la chambre. Pardon…" [[I couldn't find the room. Sorry.]] Laney spoke softly, and entered the room, shutting the door behind her, quickly moving to an open seat on the far right end of the class in the back.

The teacher, Madame Loisel, watched the soft spoken girl move across the room with aged eyes. She decided she wasn't going to give the girl a hard time today because of fluency of the response she gave her moments ago. Madame Loisel turned her attention back to the board. "Ouvrez vos livres à la page 351." [[Open your books to page 351.]]

Elaine learned the class itself wasn't bad, quite enjoyable, and Madame Loisel turned out to be a very good teacher. She had no problem keeping up. As a freshman, she wanted to take Spanish but the class was full and she ended up in French, which was irritating with the many rules and the letters that weren't pronounced tacked onto words. After 2 years, however, she finally took an interest and learned it seriously.

She was so horrified in the beginning of class, she hadn't realized Jazmine was sitting in the front glancing back at her occasionally. Now, the blonde girl had a reason to bug her and Elaine had every intention of avoiding her.

The bells sounded.

"J'attendre pour vous d'avoir ces pages lues par demain." Madame Loisel spoke from behind her desk. "Si non, ne vous embêtez pas venir en classe." [[I expect for you to have those pages read by tomorrow. If not, don't bother coming to class.]]

Elaine got up and tried to make a sleek escape out of the door with everyone else, undetected.

"Mademoiselle Jackson, come back."

' _Fuck.'_ Laney turned around in the doorway, hearing Jazmine laugh behind her. She stood in front of Mme. Loisel's desk. The woman removed her glasses and brushed a strand of her blonde-metallic hair out of her face. "I don't especially like tardiness in my class. Next time, that door will be shut and locked." She spoken with a strong French accent that Elaine almost had trouble understand in English. Laney nodded in understanding. "I can tell you're an excellent student. Do not have me badger you on something like your attendance. You may leave."

Elaine tried to not make it seem like she was running to her only exit just so she could get the gym. She turned around and looked at her French teacher. "Avoir une belle journée, Mme Loisel." She disappeared around the corner.

When she rounded the pole in the middle of the staircase, Laney saw the outline of an afro leaning against her locker. She picked up her pace and Huey raised his head when he heard her approaching.

"What are you doing standing here?" Huey had moved and watcher her switch out books and notebooks for her afternoon classes. It didn't take her long and she was already closing her backpack when the bell rang. Elaine groaned. "Again?"

"I had a feeling you didn't know where exactly the gym was. And what do you mean again?" They resumed walking side by side.

"I was late to French class and almost died in embarrassment. It was awful. Now I'm late again. TO GYM." She dragged her blue nails down her face and cried out.

Huey hummed at her explanation. He led her down the hall he showed her in the morning, not knowing if she remembered where the locker room was. "Don't worry about it. Just go change quickly and Mr. Carpenter won't even notice you. Go." He shooed her into the locker room and headed to change himself.

Three minutes later, Huey entered the noisy gym to see some of the girls setting up the volleyball net in the middle of the floor. The guys were too busy playing a quick game of basketball to help. The large room was already hot and the industrial fans on each corner did nothing but push around hot air. He wore baggy black basketball shorts and a lose fitted black shirt. Huey knew better than to wear clothes that would show his sweat stains.

He spotted Riley shooting a free throw and heard him holler when it his nothing but net. Everyone around him was hyped up. Huey couldn't quite understand the big rush of excitement in the sport of basketball. That didn't mean he couldn't play, just didn't find it interesting.

"Hu~ey!" A sing-songy high pitched voice called put to him and he could already feel a headache coming on. He tried to pretend he hadn't heard Jazmine call out to him and he started walking to the bleachers.

"Huueeeey, don't ignore me." She had caught up to him and grabbed onto his arm, pushing it between her breasts. She was scantly dressed in very short black Under Armor shorts and a tight white shirt that read BLAZERS on the front, underneath was a lightning bolt. Her clique behind her were dressed similarly. He still couldn't understand why she threw herself all over him when the guys just in this room would die if she touched them.

"Can you let go of me, Jazmine?" He tried pulling his arm out of her grip but it was solid. He attempted to pull harder but he could feel the strain in his shoulder so he stopped. Huey caught Caesar's eye from across the gym and signaled for him to help. The only thing Caesar did was give him a thumbs up and watch.

Huey growled and promised to ruin him later.

"You're always so mean to me, Huey. We could totally be a thing if you'd just stop playing hard to get. We'd be the ultimate couple." She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder and stroked his bicep. _'Nothing like the feel of a man. And he's all mine for now.'_

"Is that the girl from the bus today?" Jazmine ignored her friends and focused on the man she planned on marrying.

"Yeah, it looks like her. Jazzy said she was flirting with Huey." That broke her out of her day dream and she turned to look at the doorway that lead into the girl's locker room.

"What the hell, man?" Jazmine tightened her grip on Huey and glared at Elaine, who was standing halfway in the gym. Huey turned his head and looked over Jazmine's hair to see who had caused her annoyance. He smirked when he saw Elaine.

Elaine bent down and double knotted her shoes. She wore navy blue spandex and a white shirt with blue lettering on the front reading Ocean Side with a volleyball in the middle and on the back Jackson 9 was printed in purple. She had pulled her hair up into a ponytail and restrained by a black headband, leaving a few curls down to fan the sides of her face. She also wore knee pads on her shins.

Jazmine sneered but straightened up her face quickly in case Black Barbie looked her way and how she was hanging off of Huey. She felt pretty smug and started talking about nothing all the while keeping an eye on Elaine.

Laney didn't even look around. She walked straight towards the middle of the gym where some of the girls were starting to hook the net up. There was a girl who had gotten the net tangled and couldn't get it. She looked like a freshman and Elaine felt bad for her. The upperclassmen would be eager to yell at her for messing up such a simple task. Silently, and without drawing attention to herself, she grabbed one end of the net and started pulling on the lose ends. The girl looked up and Laney gave her a small smile.

She had expected to get yelled at, not a smile.

"Is the net ready, Bailey?" A strong voice barked behind the poor girl and she almost dropped the end she was working on. She panicked and was prepared to get yelled at. The net still had knots in it and she hadn't gotten down there. Bailey felt a tug in her hands and looked at the net with wide eyes.

It was no longer tangled. She obviously didn't do it. Bailey peered around for the girl who smiled at her but she couldn't find her at the moment. She had knee pads on so Bailey had a feeling she was going to play with them.

"Hello?! Are you deaf, freshman?"

"Yes! I mean, n-no! The net is ready, Andrea." A tall olive skinned girl snatched the net from her hands and throw an end over one of the poles. Bailey breathed a sigh of relief and backed away, hitting something when she wasn't looking. "I'm so sorry!" Her eyes closed, ready to hear the loud voice of one of her teammates.

"It's okay. You're fine." That didn't sound like anyone on her team. Bailey's eyes open slowly and she saw the girl who had helped her untangle the net. _'She's shorter than I am…'_

"You did pretty good with that net. Never seen someone work so fast." The hazel eyed girl smiled at the blonde. "I'm Elaine, but you can call me Laney."

Okay, so she definitely didn't know this girl. "B-bailey. Are you new here? Are you a freshman?" She hoped for a yes. It was awfully lonesome at practice.

"I'm new." Elaine smiled. "But I'm a junior."

"But you're so short…" Bailey gasped in horror. She had just called an upperclassmen short. She was going to die. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it as an insult! I-I just-"

"It's fiiiine," the short girl laughed. Bailey seemed to be more timid than she was. "I get it a lot. Can't be helped that I look like a 7th grader in high school. Someone at my old school once asked if I was lost." Elaine rolled her eyes at the memory. She heard a small giggle out of the blue eyed girl in front of her. At least she got her to laugh. "Let me guess: the upperclassmen are giving you a hard time."

Bailey's laughter stopped. She peered around to see the said girls tightening the net and getting out the balls. She leaned in towards Laney before she spoke. "Just a little. I'm sure they're all really nice but… Haven't gotten to that point yet."

"We're all like that. It takes awhile to warm up to the freshies because we really don't know you. But, now you know me. Plus 1." Elaine held up one finger and smiled behind it.

Elaine was doing a lot more interaction than she actually wanted to. She, however, couldn't bring herself to not comfort the girl who seemed to be scared of everything. Bailey reminded her of herself 3 years ago. Hell, reminded her of herself today. Maybe that's what Alexis saw of her.

Alexis was a senior when Elaine started high school volleyball. Laney had showed up for the varsity practice and the upperclassmen didn't appreciate that at all. They didn't think she had enough skill to make varsity as a freshman. She almost had the same thoughts until Alexis started talking to her.

Alexis was a tall, gorgeous Hispanic girl who was the head captain and ace of the team. She knew her teammates were being harsh to Elaine and she had to let the girl know her presence wasn't undervalued.

" _The girls just don't know how to show affection, ya know? Don't worry about them, mija, just keep doing you."_

And that's what she did. She became a starter on the Ocean Side Warriors and became the permanent setter after the previous girl tore a ligament in her forearm. Sad and unfortunate, but she was ready.

"Quiet down, everyone!" The balding gym teacher yelled over everyone in the gym and eventually got everyone's attentions. He nodded in approval. "Okay, as you can already tell, it's volleyball week! That's right, ladies and gentlemen, I said week, not day." Almost everyone in the room cheered while others groaned. "Mr. White believes that this will be the winning year for the Lady Blazers after being bested in regionals two years in a row. He wants to use this time to show those of you who don't know much about the sport and show some of you that it's worth supporting. You will all be playing and split up into teams with some of the varsity players as your captains. Listen to them. They know what they're doing."

A lot of people were eager to play. Some of the girls present didn't have the courage to actually try out for the team but now they'd have the chance to play in gym and learn some more. They guys weren't all too interested in playing. Their focus was on the volleyball team, who all wore spandex. Booty was everywhere and you couldn't help but stare.

"Alright guys!" The girl named Andrea clapped her hands loudly and called back everyone's attention. "If you don't already know, I am the head captain of the Lazy Blazers volleyball team! We will be splitting people up into groups by skill sets of novice, advanced beginner, competent, proficient, and expert, with the last two being in the same group. It's never too late to join the team so if you want to join, treat this week like a try out." Three other girls stood alongside Andrea. Elaine assumed they would be the instructors for the skill set levels Andrea had named out.

"If you have never had any experience with volleyball, please come with me." A red head with green eyes waved her hand. Half the class flocked over to her. Jazmine and her friends included. Huey didn't want to be grouped with Jazmine but there was nothing he could do; he's never played before.

"If you've played before but you're not sure about what you can do, follow me" A tall blonde with a french braid running all the way down her back walked to one side of the gym followed by a small group. Bailey smiled at Elaine and walked off.

"If you've played before, know the rules and penalties, but would like to improve on a specific quality, I'm the one who will help you." A short Asian girl spoke softly and not everyone heard what she said until Andrea yelled it out for her. Once they had sorted themselves out, Andrea walked up to the three remaining girls that included Laney. She walked slowly in front and in back of them, inspecting and taking close looks. She hummed every now and then before she stopped in front.

"You with the braid." A skinny white girl stepped forward and looked directly at Andrea. "What's your name, what grade are you in, and how long have you been playing?"

"My name is Kylie Goodwin and I've been playing since the 5th-" Andrea cut her off.

"You can go with the proficient group, Kylie." The girl frowned once she got dismissed, and she left. Andrea moved onto the girl with blemished skin and braces. "What's your name, what grade are you in, and how long have you been playing?"

"M-my name is D-diana Moore and I'm 15 years old and-"

"You can go into the proficient group, too. You," she made eye contact with Elaine and had a smirk on her face. "What's your name, how long have you been playing, and what grade are you?"

Laney smiled at the olive skin girl and repeated back to her, "My name is Elaine Jackson. I've been playing for 10 years and I'm a junior." Andrea was already in the process of dismissing the short girl in front of her like the others until she heard exactly what she said. They shared a stare down, Laney managing not to blink and Andrea narrowed her eyes. Her team stood behind her whispered, conversing about what was happening. Eventually, Andrea smiled at Laney and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Well then Elaine, I guess you're the only one that's gonna practice with us." She was walked over to the rest of the volleyball team who had just began to stretch.

"There's no more?" A pretty blonde with long black eyelashes asked. She was only a few inches taller than Elaine, which made her feel good.

"Nope! She's the only one who knows how to follow directions." Andrea looked down at her with a wide smile. "And I hate to have people on my team who don't know how to listen. You start getting stretched and warmed up."

Elaine nodded and raised her arm above her head and pulled it back by the elbow with her other hand. It popped as she progressively pushed down harder, slowly letting go. Bringing the same arm in front, she pushed it down against her chest as far as possible, feeling the burning strain in her back. The same motions were repeated with her other arm.

Andrea and the blonde called Macy watched Elaine while loosening their bodies. "We know she wasn't lying about the 10 year thing. She looks like she knows how to stretch and not to just rush through it." Macy commented as she leaned back onto Andrea, pushing her into the floor, holding her there for ten seconds.

"Mmhmm, and look at her fingers. They're wrapped and her hands are calloused. I think she's a setter." This time she pushed back on Macy. "God knows we need one. No offense but setting isn't your thing."

The blonde hummed and twisted their bodies to the left and right. "I'm a right wing spiker. It's not my fault my brain is programmed for the third touch. And you could go back to being libero, Ms. Ace."

"Ah, libero. I just pray that she is a setter, or our little fantasies are invalid." Andrea let go of Macy and stood up. Her muscles felt lose but her knee still hurt. "I don't give a damn what happens; I'm gonna be the libero of my team for my senior year. No one can stop me. 10 laps now!" She lead the front of the run. No one dared to pass her because they knew it would issue a challenge to the former track runner. Elaine had not obtained this information.

Andrea heard feet coming up behind her then felt a presence right next to her. Elaine ran side by side, matching her pace, while maintaining her breathing. She was mildly impressed that the newbie could keep up when the rest of her team were ready to die by the 6th lap. They were entering the 8th lap and the brown haired girl _still_ kept up with her. The other girls had lagged behind at a slow jog.

Wanting to see if Elaine could hold up to what she thought to be a facade, Andrea broke out into a run. She wanted to see if to see if the girl could continuously sprint for the next 3 rounds without stopping.

Andrea wasn't disappointed.

Elaine was bent over with her hands on her knees trying to breathe. The run itself was quite enjoyable but it had been awhile since she had run that fast without getting a rhythm beforehand. She drank quickly from her water bottle then set it down quickly when Andrea issued a set of drills. Sweat had formed on her forehead and was slowly coasting down her face before Andrea called for everyone to take a quick break.

Laney's muscles burned but felt good. Her blood was really pumping and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. This is what she loved about volleyball- It was so rewarding. You receive a noteworthy challenge, a back breaking yet stimulating workout, and all you have to do is know how to handle a ball. She couldn't see why others couldn't handle the sport.

Speaking of others, she looked around at the groups. The first group that contained people who have never played were going through basic instruction, bumping and passing, positions, signal phrases, and wall jumps. _'Gotta increase that vertical.'_

Laney spotted Jazmine receiving a ball that smacked into her left forearm and flew in that direction. Huey caught the soft patted ball with two hands and glared at the strawberry blonde. Jazmine rubbed the back of her head shyly. "S-sorry Huey." He rolled his eyes.

Huey had just completed the fifteen wall jumps he and a few other guys had to do. It was smart, in a way, and he was glad the red head hadn't said anything more than fifteen. Technically, you jumped up 45 times to complete all 15 jumps. Non-stop. He saw other girls stop for a split second and their captain, who he found out is called Stephanie, would stop all her instructions and come watch them do their 15 reps. And if she felt so, she tacked on 5 more.

There's only so much that Huey doesn't understand and the high school sport of volleyball has been added to the list.

 **[A/N: So, in case some of you guys don't know, a wall jump is the repeated motion of jumping and touching the wall in a specific order. I have always done it like jump as high as you can while tapping the wall in the order of left hand, right hand, both hands. I find it hard to explain so if you want to know more, I'm sure google has something.]**

Huey had saw the "expert team" running laps around the gym. Elaine was keeping up with ease with Andrea Wilson, who finished the 100m dash in 11 seconds and jumped 400 hurdles in less than a minute. She set the record as a sophomore and no one yet had beat it. He himself had the strongest urge to try and do it but he couldn't devote his time to a sport this year. His life after high school was being planned this school year. College visits, college registrations, scholarship essays, SAT/ACT testing. He sighed, realizing he hadn't submitted his test scores to Harvard because he needed to talk to the damn school secretary to even get them. **[A/N: Yes, Harvard. For right now, Harvard. Bare or is it bear? Idk, BAEAR WITH ME.]**

Huey tried to stop himself but he sighed again.

"It's time ladies and gentlemen!" Andrea drew everyone's attention while she wheeled out carts of volleyballs. She stood on one side of the court and her team stood on the others. The group instructors moved people to the sidelines and bleachers. Huey stepped back but he was equally puzzled like the people beside him.

"This is the best part of Blazer practice." She scooped a volleyball out of the bin and started palming it to the floor, getting harder and heavier. "Who wants to go first?"

The team backed away from the boundary lines silently but Elaine didn't move. She didn't move because she hadn't realized everyone left her standing as a sitting duck.

"New girl! I like the passion." Laney looked behind her and saw that she was the only one on the court. She looked at the other girls who were shaking their heads in firm no's to going first. "Good, I'm just gonna serve to you and I want you to receive ever single last one of them. We'll be using the 6-2 rotation. For now, start where you would usually start." Elaine nodded and moved back to right hand corner in the back row.

"This is a game I came up with and I call it Receive or Not Receive." Macy groaned from the other side. "Hey! I don't see you coming up with any catchy names. Anyways," she stopped bouncing the ball. "Elaine right now is standing in Position 1, called right back and it's where you serve from. She is a setter. She will always start right there."

Andrea moved to stand behind the serving line and she wiped the bottom of her shoes on her hands. She looked at the blue and white ball but it was clear she wasn't seeing the ball, but her target spot on the other side of the court. She tossed the ball high into the hair and ran after it, jumping into the air and a loud smack echoed in the gym when her hand made contact and slammed the ball over the net.

Laney had already squatted slightly in preparation to receive the ball, never remaining flat footed, shifting on the balls of her feet to be able to make any quick second decisions. Her legs remained about a shoulder length apart. She placed her weight on her knees, causing her butt to thrust out behind her.

There would have been suggestive words and phrases thrown around but not when the majority of the girls in the room could spike a ball with 99% accuracy.

Seconds ticked by and she waited. She stared Andrea down, blocking out every other side around her. Her main concern was the ball that soon came hurdling at her at high speeds. Her first reaction was to step back with her right leg. There was no way for that ball to be received unless she took it to the face. Laney was already in motion to side step out of the way so the ball could be called out after hitting the mats behind her, but instead the ball dropped a foot in front of her.

The ball had no rotation on it.

Elaine gasped and dived, sliding hard onto her stomach and making hard contact with the floor, she shoved her arms underneath the falling ball and popped it back up into play even though no one else was on the court. The ball floated to the front row next to the net.

The room was silent.

Picking herself off the floor, Laney held her right elbow in her hand. It was throbbing because of how she came down onto the floor. _'That was pretty damn dirty.'_

A sudden clap cut through the silence.

"That right there is what we call reaction. Elaine would have lost her team a whole point if she was not aware of her surroundings and noticed the lack of spin. Makes sense that something spinning should move fast right? Without the spin, it'll just drop."

"You hit that way too hard to be a floater." Elaine was mildly interested in the captain's techniques. A float swung at on full speed shouldn't exist. She herself had one in her arsenal of serves but it was nothing like that.

Macy threw her elbow pad to Laney and she sent her a silent thanks. "We gotta look out for each other. Or else, we all wouldn't have elbows left."

Bailey timidly raised her hand and Andrea nodded. "E-Elaine can move from that position in an actual game, right?" Everyone looked at her and she shrunk back after asking her question.

"Why, as a matter of fact, yes. She moves to middle front to be able to set the ball to where ever she wants on the court. If none of you were paying attention, she treated her receive in the situation as if she got first hit, which she shouldn't. She can no longer touch the ball. She popped it back up to the front row so someone else is responsible to get it back over the net." She grabbed another ball from the tote and starting bouncing it. "Okay, for real this time."

Elaine pulled the elbow pad on securely and bent her arm to make sure it wouldn't cut off her circulation. She returned to her squatting position with her hands on her knees. Andrea's face lost its playfulness as she stood behind the service line and wiped her feet on her hands.

The girls yelled. "Ball's up!"

From here until the rest of the class, they played an interesting game of serve and bump. Elaine dove and shuffled as needed to get body underneath the ball. There was very seldom a pause in Andrea's serving. Once a ball came in contact with Laney's arms, she had to forget about it and move onto the next one.

A lot of people had second thoughts about playing volleyball now. The way Laney's arms broke back from the force of the ball made people pale, especially when she managed to keep her elbows locked. The snapping sound of her skin made people cringe.

"Andrea, how about you stop breaking Elaine's arms and let someone else serve and receive?" Macy studied the onlooking students who seemed to be bored. The girl she knew as Jazmine had her back to the court and was talking loudly to her friends. She glared hard, hoping her burn a hole into the back of her head that she could feel. That was until another idea came into her head. Andrea was looking the same way and they both made eye contact, smirking deviously.

"You're right, Mace." She signaled for Bailey and some of the other freshman to start picking up the balls. "Elaine, you're serving. Jazmine!~ You're receiving."

Jazmine stiffened and turned around slowly with a hesitant smile on her face. "But… I have never played before. I don't think I should be the one doing it." Macy and Andrea stood on either side of Jazmine and pulled her to the court.

"Nonsense. We just gave an excellent demonstration. You… did see it, right?" Andrea was looking down at her with a blank stare that ghosted down into her soul. There was nothing friendly about it.

"Of course I saw it! The whole thing. And your… serves. It looked pretty fun." Jazmine smoothly lied. She never liked Andrea or Macy and they clearly didn't like her. As if she cared.

Elaine was standing where Andrea just was but she was spiking the ball repeatedly against the wall. Every time it came back to her it was faster and harder. She stopped and caught it when Jazmine was deposited to the back row on the other side of the court.

"We're glad to hear that." Macy smiled and took steps away from Jazmine with Andrea. Her speech was rushed. "So, like, we don't know how she serves, thereforewearenotliableforwhatcouldpossibilityhappentoyou. Okaybye."

Jazmine was left alone to something she really didn't know how to do. _'No, stop it Jazzy. This can't be that difficult; Barbie was catching the balls just fine. Easy.'_ She clasps her hands together, trying to remember what annoying red head showed them. With her fingers folded into one another, she shrugged. It looked right. She squatted a little but remained standing flat, like she was docked there and was to never move again. Her arms created a weak platform that was sure to collapse the moment a ball tapped it.

The volleyball team was holding back tears and snickers at the show before them. Thankfully, no one had their phones to put what was about to happen on social media.

Elaine spun the ball between the palms of her hands and stopped it so that she was looking down at the Tachikara tag. She decided against a jump serve and did a solid, heavy overhand with all of her weight pushed into it.

Jazmine made her first mistake by not drop stepping. Instead, she stepped forward.

And then it was too late.

Something that sounded very close to a slap resounded in the gym.

"OW! MY NOSE!"

Laney's eyes widened and her face held a deadpan expression.

"Well, fuck."

* * *

A/N: BOOM, chapter 5. Yes, it took me a week and several days to upload this. Wanna know why? Because I'm black.

No, seriously though.

This chapter was suppose to be up on Sunday night but I decided to take my box braids out AND I DIDN'T FINISH UNTIL WEDNESDAY NIGHT.

I had a lot of braids.

Anyways, I really appreciated the feedback I received from **Imaginativequeen1**. She supported me with three ideas that I plan on carrying over onto the next chapter. So much support *sniffles*

I love it when you guys PM, too. I might not be updating chapters quick but I'm always checking my fanfiction account to see if I got any messages o.o So, ya know, send me some.

If you guys know French and you see that I spelled something wrong or the sentence structure is just all fucked up, please tell me. I'm only in French II and I understand it pretty well; I just can't form sentences very well. And google translate isn't always trust worthy.

Volleyball. Yes. It was my dominate sport at one point in time until I derped out when the new coach decided it'd be cool to run down the beach at 12 in the afternoon. I am **black.** I could be as black as this font. I don't need anymore blackness, thanks. So, my descriptions may be a bit off and hard to understand buuuuuut, let's hope it gets better cause it's going to play a big role in the story. And softball, too. At a later date.

God, I hate making these long notes. A recent reader of mine pointed out how OC Huey. It can't be helped. 7 years fast forward from the show's timeline and I think he'd be a bit different. That's all.

LAST BUT NOT LEAST

Would you guys prefer it if I updated quickly with chapters that aren't majorly long or severely short, OR long chapters with stretched out upload dates? With the second option, I'd be prone to maybe having two chapters by then. Dunno, it's up to you guys. I'm gonna let the story sit until next Saturday/Sunday and I'll be checking to see what you guys say!

R.F.F. (Review, Follow, Favorite)


	6. Chapter Six: Problems and Solutions

Disclaimer: I don't own The Boondocks. The A/N at the bottom provides more information into my world and how this story shall unfold.

* * *

Chapter 6: Temporary Problems and Permanent Solutions

The spectators gathered around Jazmine who had crumbled to the floor on her knees holding her nose and sobbing loudly, hysterically almost like someone had put their hands on her instead of a ball. Her friends ran to her and began comforting her and trying to ease her back to her feet. Elaine didn't stand idle for very long. It took her only a few moments to realize that _she,_ in fact, hit her in the face. She ducked beneath the net and pushed bodies out of the way to get into the middle of the circle where Jazmine was.

Disapproving glares were aimed at Laney, some thinking she was only trying to get to the injured girl just to make fun of her. She did the exact opposite, however. "Jazmine, I did NOT mean to do that. I thought you had paid attention to-" She tried to explain herself before being interrupted by a petite girl with platinum blonde hair. Her pale skin and sinister looking steel blue eyes unnerved her, making her take a small step back in fear.

"Save it, Barbie. You've done enough. We understand that you and Jazmine started off on the wrong foot, but that doesn't mean you had to go and smash her face with a ball. Come on Jazzy," the girl spoke harshly causing Laney to flinch, "we gotta take you to the nurse's office."

Jazmine was hauled off the floor by five other girls that gave Elaine murderous glares. Her hands cupped her now bloody nose that throbbed along with her head. Brief eye contact was made between the two of them and Elaine pleaded silently for her to understand this wasn't meant to happen. Jazmine only turned her head away, hissing at the slight movement that caused her pain. She was slowly walked out the door into the hall and Laney tried to follow but stopped midstep when the blonde who scolded her earlier turned and gave a piercing glare.

She frowned as she looked at the now empty doorway. Always, no matter what, something always happens that makes her public enemy number one. First, it was the senior back in Ocean Side who wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into Elaine's food tray, which happened to be loaded with barbeque ribs, jerk chicken, and spaghetti she had paid twenty five dollars for at the food truck outside, having to wait 30 minutes for it. Needless to say, she lost her lunch that day and ruined a girl's six-hundred dollar dress. Barbeque and tomato sauce are just one stains that you can't remove from cotton.

That was the first time she heard a girl scream bloody murder and vow to ruin her life.

A few months after, a freshman approached her looking for directions to the music room. It was in an odd part of the school which left it hard to explain, so Elaine just opted to walk with the girl. The fair skinned Hispanic girl explained that a few seniors told her to meet them in the music room to see if her vocal range was high enough to be considered for a play that was coming in the spring. Elaine, at first, didn't see anything wrong with her explanation. Her only issue was that _seniors_ had directed the unknowing girl. Everyone in the school knew that most seniors only joined Theater and Music for the extra credit they were lacking or there was no where else in the school to place them.

Elaine should have known something was up when they were met by a poorly lit room that was empty. The girl, named Blanca, claimed she had to go to the bathroom which was right across the hall. When she left, hands reached out and grabbed Elaine, pulling her into the music room. Long story short, a group of people beat the living crap out of her in that room. She had been set up, all because of an accident she didn't cause. The attack was never reported because Laney figured no one would believe her. She was even good enough to hide the whole incident from her parents.

With that in mind, Elaine had a panic flare up in her chest. _'What if they treat me the same way? I-I can't go through it again. I can't… I c-can't...'_ She was numb for some time until her ears tuned into what was being said around her.

People were standing around whispering amongst themselves. Some excited and supportive with others criticizing the short girl.

' _You're telling me she did that on purpose?'_

' _That was fucking awesome! Man, where was my phone when I needed it?'_

' _She looked nice enough… didn't know she had that in her.'_

' _Since when did she have a problem with Jazmine?'_

' _Honestly, Jazmine deserves it. Knowing her, she was probably already being a bitch to the new girl.'_

' _She did kind of hit that ball pretty hard to a person who hasn't ever played before.'_

' _I wish I had the balls to hit DuBois in the face with a ball.'_

' _Nice way to get your first day started off, hitting the head cheerleader in the face. Jazzy's gonna be devastated if there's permanent bruising or even worse. A broken nose.'_

Elaine could feel a burning sensation behind her eyes as she stared down at the hardwood floor. Her stomach was twisting and pulling into knots, and her hands felt clammy. She didn't mean to hurt Jazmine. _'I don't even know her like that. I didn't mean to...'_ She sniffed and rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands. There was no way she was going to sit here in the middle of the gym floor and cry with all these people watching her.

An arm was draped over her shoulder and she looked to her left. Andrea was leaning against her with a lopsided grin and Macy stood close by with a sparkle in her eyes. "Ignore people's comments. You did nothing wrong. Jazmine said she had been paying attention to everything we showed today. That, and she made a stupid move herself." She let out a loud, exaggerated sigh. "Who steps forward to an incoming ball?" Andrea could still see the sad, cracking look in Elaine's big, hazel eyes before their focus returned to the ground. Her hand came up to the play with the small curls she left hanging, slowly pulling them and rubbing the hair between her fingertips. She came to a loose conclusion that her new little junior had some sort of anxiety disorder. At this point in high school, who didn't?

Andrea gave Elaine a comforting squeeze and shook her a little. "This might sound crude but," Laney looked at the taller girl out of the corner of her eye. "I hope you get over this little incident sometime soon because I want to see you at practice tomorrow." She let go of Elaine and gestured for her teammates to come help take down the net.

Elaine looked up at Andrea's retreating form with wide eyes. _'She wants me at practice after what I just did? What…?'_ The volleyball girls walked pass Laney giving big supportive smiles, a pat on the shoulder, or a congratulations. They were all sincere, too. Not one of them seemed to judge her about what she just did and their opinions didn't seem changed. The gym began to empty out. As much as everyone would like to stand around and watch what Elaine would do next, they had other classes to get to.

She sighed. Snatching her headband off, Laney smoothed her hands over her bumpy hair and grabbed the elastic holding it up, shaking out her now free hair. Her stomach was still tight and she had a feeling that lunch wasn't going to be an option today.

"You okay?" A deep familiar voice asked from behind her. She turned around and saw Huey who had his arms crossed over his chest and Bailey who looked like she was going faint because of how close Huey stood next to her. Elaine nodded and cleared her throat, not trusting what her voice sounded like after the build up of emotions a few moments ago.

"Yeah… I'm good. I'm going to go change." She averted her gaze from the both of them and hurried off to the locker room. She couldn't stand there with them looking at her. Bailey had a look of pity on her face and Huey's just neutral, as usual. Those two combined were enough to make her cry when she had managed to hold the tears back. _'What if Huey hates me now for hurting his friend? I wouldn't be surprised… I bet he's gonna start avoiding me now...'_

Huey frowned and scratched the back of his neck. He hadn't expected for her to make such a quick exit after he intended to come and check on her. _'Maybe she thinks I'm mad._ _Anyone could clearly see Jazmine was the one to fault.'_ He sighed. _'I'll_ _talk to_ _her at lunch, then.'_

He hadn't noticed at first but a small blonde girl he assumed to be a freshman was standing rather close to him looking in the same direction after Elaine. Upon closer inspection, she looked like the girl who Laney had helped earlier. "Um..." He started speaking.

The girl looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes and started apologizing and speaking incoherently fast. "I'm so sorry so so sorry. I didn't mean to be that close to you, I just wanted to see if Elaine was alright because she helped me earlier when I really needed it and I thought I'd repay her and-"

"Bailey! Let's go!"

A scared shrill left her mouth and she ran off, saying a quick bye to Huey. He raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what just happened. That proved futile and he settled for rolling his eyes and left to change. "Girls."

The locker room was loud with chatter of what happened in the gym. When Elaine entered, the talking stopped and staring ensued.

She gulped and walked quickly to her locker in the back of the room. She unlocked her combination in record time, grabbed her gym bag and backpack, and headed towards the exit that lead into the hallways. There was no way she was going to change in there just to have girls look at her and whisper under their breath.

The bells rung, signaling the end of fourth hour. Elaine kept her eyes downcast and moved swiftly through the crowds of people filling the hall. She could feel eyes on her once more and she heard murmurs as she walked by. She couldn't tell what was being said; she knew they were about her though.

Seeing a girls' restroom ahead, her walk turned into a sprint and she slid inside the slightly closing door.

Sad Laney was right- peopleweretalking about her. They, however, weren't talking about what happened in the gym. The talk was about what she was _wearing_. Girls at the school wore a lot of small, revealing things but never had someone walked down the hall with everyone present in short, ass-hugging spandex. Some swore that they saw her ass cheeks hanging out. The volleyball girls at least put sweat pants or shorts on when they weren't on the court. Her legs were long and full, her thighs toned from years of building muscle and her calves were tight and rounded from gymnastics. She was quickly becoming envied and desired.

Elaine sat on the toilet in the stall after putting all her clothes and jewelry back on. She wasn't ready to go out and face the world. She would have been much more comfortable curled up on the toilet and attempting to make herself disappear. And, she could just bleed out on the toilet. Yeah, that would have been easier to do than go to class.

A small sniffle was heard. She wiped her nose with a piece of toilet paper and remained seated.

Another sniffle, louder this time, echoed in the bathroom and Elaine knew for sure it hadn't come from her. A loud sob followed soon after. Whoever must have been crying didn't know Elaine was sitting in there, too. She did kind of pull her legs up to her chest to crush herself into a ball.

"I can't t-take this anymore. I really c-can't. I'm so done…" The girl spoke with a tired broken voice that sounded as if there was nothing more to do in life. Elaine was familiar with the tone. It was one she held for years when parts of her life were collapsing and she couldn't figure out why she even bothered to keep living. Of course, she's still here today. Someone had helped her through her rough patched and nursed her back to health.

With that thought in mind, Laney let her legs slide to the floor and she stood up, unlocking the door and slowly exiting. There was a dark skinned girl with long goddess braids that had been twisted into a bun at the back of her head, sitting in the corner of the bathroom with her head buried in her arms and knees. Her body quivered from the sheer force of how hard she was crying and it appeared as if she really couldn't control it.

She felt a pang of tightness in her chest. The sight was all too familiar and she couldn't stand there and watch. Unconsciously, Elaine walked without making much noise and she slid down against the wall next to the crying girl. She was oblivious to Laney's presence as she wallowed in her own misery. Elaine hesitantly reached out and laid a hand on the girl's arm. She immediately jerked up with wide eyes and stared at Elaine.

She looked terrible. Her eyeliner and mascara was smeared around her eyes and running down her face in streaks. Her eyes looked tired and bloodshot, and the dark bags underneath her eyes were still visible through the ruined makeup. It appeared as though this wasn't her first time crying or she hadn't sleep right in days.

No words were shared between the two right away. The girl made a move to stand up.

Laney smiled and reached into her backpack and handed the girl a make up remover napkin."My name's Elaine. What's yours?"

The girl didn't accept the napkin right away, looking away from Elaine to try and stop her crying. She eventually looked back at her then at the offered napkin and she took it cautiously from Laney's hand. The curly haired girl was watching her and waiting patiently. She went to work wiping her face where she knew runny makeup was. The napkin was black by the time she was done and she stared at it. Her throat felt constricted and scratchy, she cleared it and folded the napkin into small squares.

"Keisha." Her voice came out softer than she expected. She rubbed her hands together and held them out before her, and noticed her body continued to shake against her will.

Elaine's smiled widened and she leaned back against the hard, cold wall. She was relieved that the girl, Keisha, decided to speak to her. She would have been a little sad if she choose to ignore her. "That's a pretty name. Some people say it's a stereotypical black name that every black girl has, which isn't true. Yes, it's a common black name but none the less special. If I ever had a daughter, Keisha would be on the list of names." Laney knew she was rambling unimportant information but she was trying to make her comfortable.

Keisha eyed Elaine out of the corner of her eye. _'She sure does talk a lot.'_ She had come here to be alone and decide whether or not she wanted to live after tomorrow. She had convinced herself it was what she wanted, even if she would go to hell for it. Life right now was hell, so there would be no difference. Maybe God would understand why she did what she did and let her see her grandparents and her fluffy little Toshiro one more time before she burned for eternity. Those thoughts alone had tears brimming in her eyes again. The flood gates just wouldn't close.

She looked over at Elaine who was looking at her with an expression that held a question. "Did you.. say something?" Keisha dabbed her eyes on her jacket sleeves and sniffed. She didn't mean to be rude to Elaine if she had said something.

Laney's ramble about the name Keisha continued for a little while until she just couldn't think of anything else to say. Glancing over at the fragile girl, she became aware she stopped listening. Elaine almost wanted to laugh at herself. No one would want their ear talked off at this point. She stared at Keisha, wondering how she was going to ask what's wrong. Of course, she could just ask what was wrong, but she knew that if one was eased into the conversation, it went a lot smoother without any tears.

"Besides spouting useless information about the name Keisha, no. I was going to ask where you learned to do your eyeshadow like that. The smoky eye thing hasn't come naturally for me. And I bet your lipstick is Milani, isn't it?" Elaine wore a relaxed smiled as she gazed at Keisha. Keisha's eyes had widened at her question and she looked down at her knees in embarrassment. She didn't think her makeup was all that. Well, what was left of it. She had only started wearing it to make herself prettier to draw Cecily's attention. And… that didn't go very well, hence why she hid in the bathroom to cry out her frustrations.

"I just.. watch a lot of YouTube videos on it. Nothing major. Jefree Star is pretty good.." She fidgeted feeling Elaine's eyes watching her every movement. Keisha tried to stop many, many times but without her knowing, she starting chewing on the sides of her fingers, peeling little pieces of the skin off. She had read somewhere that doing this and biting your nails were signs of anxiety. That's how she self diagnosed herself three years ago.

Laney watched Keisha chew at her fingers, the same thing she does on an every day basis. Elaine bit her nails too but keeping her nails polished and manicured stopped it from happening. Keisha appeared to have the same idea at one point in time, too. They weren't so different at all. "I've heard about him. He does makeup better than I ever could. But, yours is really nice and looks like it too hours to do." She laughed a little. "It makes me kind of sad though."

Keisha looked up into Elaine's eyes and saw that she was genuinely upset.

"You did your makeup so nicely. How come you were in here, crying it all off?" Keisha tensed up and looked away from Elaine. She was afraid that she would ask sooner or later. It's not something she could just talk about to anyone. She tried once before and her friends turned on her. She was left alone when she needed someone the most. Her parents wouldn't understand, or maybe they'd do the same thing everyone else did and just leave her. Being alone was the worst feeling in the world, especially when you expect the people you trust to be there for you…

"You don't have to tell me right now. Or you don't have to tell me period. I just… don't want to see you crying. You're too pretty to have bags around your eyes." Her words held a teasing tone that Keisha didn't hear right away because she was too panicked to hear that she had bags underneath her eyes. There was also a hint of concern within as well.

"You're lying right? Where?" She started pulling down the skin underneath her eyes to stop the bags from growing. That's probably not how it worked but who cares. Bags are a no no. Soon, she was looking at herself in the front camera of Elaine's phone. It was, in fact, true that dark pockets had formed beneath her eyes. This revelation made her want to cry even more.

Elaine withdrew her phone and studied Keisha against in silence. She was pretty sure crying had nothing to do with dark spots forming underneath someone's eyes. Lack of sleep and extensive stress could be credited, however. It scared her pretty bad that she was looking into a mirror of herself in another person. She was waiting for the panicked girl to express why she was crying. The silence they shared was comfortable and not overbearing in the slightest, and Keisha felt that she _might_ be able to disclose her internal struggles with Elaine. Keisha glanced over at said girl who was inspecting her painted nails. _'_ _Maybe...'_

"I was.. confessing to my love interest." She finally said while scratching her already chipped nail polish off. Laney's head snapped up at her voice and she placed her undivided attention on Keisha. "She's been my friend for a long time. She was the one.. who made her realize that I liked girls." She closed her eyes and cringe away Elaine, ready for her to outright laugh and call her gay. When it didn't come, she slowly cracked open one eye. Laney cocked her head to the side.

"Is that it? You shouldn't be crying over that." She smiled warmly and moved in front of Keisha, folding her legs up. "There's nothing wrong with liking girls. I had a major crush on my best friend in the 7th grade that lasted for awhile. I never told her, of course, but none the less, I probably did love her." Elaine felt that every girl at some point in their life looked at another woman with the same desire, adoration, and lust the same way she would have looked at a man. Hell, she still to that day looked at woman occasionally because.. they looked nice?

Keisha felt a little better knowing Laney knew a little of what she was experiencing. It wasn't exact, but it was pretty damn close. She rubbed her arm that had flared up with goosebumps from the cold air drifting in the bathroom. "Well, what if you.. had of confessed to that one friend, what if she rejected you crudely and told everyone that you were a queer? And now the whole school, guys and girls, treated you like you had some sort of contagious disease?" Her hand had drifted back up to her mouth where she started biting off her nails, hissing in pain when she went too deep. She was about to move onto her ring finger until they were suddenly drawn away. Elaine held her hand tightly and she grabbed the other one with her delicate yet calloused hands, never once breaking eye contact with Keisha. There was a fire burning deep in her eyes which Keisha couldn't quite explain. She looked angry but it wasn't directed towards her.

"I would hope that someone, anyone, in this school could see my pain and offer me some assistance. After awhile of wallowing in sorrow and dejection, it gets to you." Elaine looked down at their clasped hands. "You decide that maybe… just maybe you're just taking up space on this earth that someone else could be using." She rubbed her thumbs over the back of Keisha's hands and remained silent after her answer. Emotions were budding and churning within her heart and mind just to even think about her demented thoughts from 6 years ago. Life hadn't even started for her, it still hasn't, but she was ready to end her life to escape her inner turmoil.

Keisha's eyes flooded and overflowed with tears again. That was _exactly_ was she was feeling, and it wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried. She was fighting a losing battle and she was prepared to raise the white flag to hand over her life. _No one understood me,_ she convinced herself. _No one could sympathize with the girl labeled as a queer. I'll be alone for as long as I choose to live._ But no, sitting in front of her, holding her hands and prepared to cry herself, was a girl she had just met. God just so happen to have placed her in the same bathroom she ran into to escape the world. _Maybe this is His way of saying that.. it's not my time yet._ Keisha tore her hands out of Elaine's grasp and threw her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly. Laney followed suit and held her close. Eventually, both of them had started crying into each others shoulders and they had very little energy to care.

Laney cried because someone else was suffering silently and no one did anything.

Keisha cried because she no longer had to suffer alone and someone, a stranger at that, had eased her spirit with a few kind words and simple acknowledgment.

"Know that," Elaine started to speak with a thick voice into Keisha's ear before she sniffled. "Know that you can talk to me when you feel that you're at an all time low, Keisha. I'll give you my number so you can call me or text me whenever you want. Just, please don't try to fix a temporary problem with a permanent solution. Death may be an option but it is **never** the true answer." Her voice had gotten softer but her words rang firm and true. She rubbed her hand over Keisha's back one more time then pulled back from the hug and smiled at her.

Keisha smiled back. She gave an honest smile that finally reached her eyes, one that made her cheeks ache from how hard she cheesed, made her heart beat vigorously in her chest. "Okay. Thank you, Elaine, really. I don't know how I could repay you. I have to somehow." She began thinking about what she could buy or do to show her deepest appreciation. Elaine laughed and pulled a small tissue from her backpack and dabbed underneath her eyes to wipe away some of her tear stains and possible ruined makeup.

"Well, you start by giving me your phone so I can put my number in it. Also, call me Laney." Keisha nodded and dug around in her purse, pulling out her iPhone 5S, unlocking it and handing it to Elaine. She typed a few things before handing it back just as quickly as she received it. Seconds later, her ridiculously oversized iPhone buzzed from the text she sent herself from Keisha's phone. Keisha looked down at it and her eyes widened. She was too distracted and upset earlier to see that Laney's phone was wrapped in a custom made case from an anime called Haikyū. The characters displayed were Kuroo and Kenma from Nekoma High. Kuroo's larger body was wrapped around Kenma's smaller frame with his face buried into the dyed blonde locks.

"You.. watch anime?" Laney hummed in affirmation to her question while she saved Keisha's number into her contacts. Keisha gripped her own phone that was covered in a case with Asuna and Kirito from Sword Art Online that she had ordered off of Aliexpress. It had cost her an arm and a leg because of its material but it was worth it.

"I was waiting for you to bring it up first. I'm an anime fanatic. An extreme otaku." Laney scratched her cheek in slight embarrassment at her declaration but she was never the less proud of her otaku status. Keisha was gazing at her with a look of longing and adoration. "What?" Elaine blinked.

"Where have you been all my life?" Keisha sighed happily and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. This was turning into the best day she had had in a _very_ long time. The girl who basically saved her life also proclaimed that she was an extreme anime lover. She didn't know exactly how she was feeling at the moment, but it was equivalent to floating on a cloud eating oreos and watching Naruto all at the same time.

"I have been in California, if you wish to know." The brunette grinned. She was glad she decided to come out of the bathroom stall. It was completely worth it. Her day may have been falling into complete and utter shit, but she managed to save a girl who's life had come crashing down upon her. The fact that the bell rang and the halls started to fill with people didn't even bother her. However, a look of horror came across Keisha's face.

"Oh my God, Elaine! I held you back from going to class. I am SO sorry and this was your first day isn't it? I am so so so so so so sor-" Laney raised her hands to halt her ramble.

"Don't worry about it Keisha. I didn't exactly plan on going to class, anyways. The day suddenly turned to shit. That, I'm glad I didn't leave cause I wouldn't have run into you. So, I'm glad I didn't go." She beamed at the girl across from her, showing the one oddly placed dimple in her right cheek. Keisha stared at her. ' _She's really cute. Perhaps, she could.. maybe..'_

"I think that I can stomach some food now, actually." Laney got up off of the floor with a groan escaping her lips. She stretched and twisted her body to get the kinks out of her back. Sitting on a concrete floor for 30 minutes could really hurt a person.

She held her hand out for Keisha to grab, offering her the same cheery smile and receiving an equally bright grin.

They grabbed their bags and exited the bathroom, talking along the way as they blended in with the crowd. Laney found out that they shared the same lunch hour, that would be fun. She was also informed that Keisha didn't eat in the lunch because she didn't have anyone to sit with. Elaine was determined to change that. They took a little detour back to the locker rooms so she could stuff her gym bag back into her locker. After that, Keisha directed the both of them to the cafeteria since Laney didn't know where it was. She looked around in awe.

The large room was dimly lit, having warm colors such as brown and mahogany painted on the walls and decorating the floor tiles. A big, neon sign saying CAFETERIA greeted everyone coming in. The food was offered buffet style that had many choices of fruits, veggies, cold meals, heated meals, deserts, and drinks on ice. There were round tables spread around the room and the longer tables were pushed together, forming long columns in the vast area. If there was an overflow, there were random circle tables with normal blue chairs sparsely placed.

"Wow, this place is pretty nice. We can actually touch our food and place it on our own trays." Laney commented as she picked up a gray plastic tray that was warm in her hands from its recent steaming wash. She was following Keisha closely, kind of like a lost puppy who didn't know their own way.

"Yeah, it's pretty damn nice. You can get as much as you want, so long as you pay for it. And no one would _dare_ steal from Ms. Celie." Keisha started grabbing her own food as she walked through the line. Elaine looked around at what might be appealing to her stomach, grabbing a salami, turkey, and cheese sandwich, a large bag of Limón Lays chips, two bottles of apple juice, and a deluxe brownie. Man, was she glad that she decided to eat. It was after she picked her foods out that she processed what Keisha said.

"Ms. Celie? As in, _The Color Purple_ Celie?"

Keisha nodded and pulled out her student ID that had her grade level, 11th,, age, and a bar code along bottom. "Yup. You don't mess with that woman. However, she's really nice when you get to know her. Also," she set her filled tray down on what looked like a weighing device and a total of $15.72 registered on the meter. "You probably don't have an ID card yet but it lets you get into the building if locked out, serves as your primary source of identification if a security guard ever stops you in the hall, and it's like a debit card that you can load money onto for the vending machines and when you buy lunch. You can pay with cash for now or an actual debit card, if you have one. Just weigh your tray to see how much everything is." She swiped her card and received a receipt from the weight machine, then she picked up her tray and moved out of the way so Laney could try.

Elaine nodded in approval at the school's simplicity. _'White people really know how to use the money the_ _y_ _receive.'_ She went through the whole process of weighing her tray, almost forgetting to put the second bottle of apple juice down, and she got a grand total of $13.42, along with a receipt. She moved down the line further to the end where a tall, plump black woman with a hair net was ringing someone else up while she yelled at them about only eating cake for lunch. Her name tag read 'Ms. Celie.' She hoped this meeting didn't go bad.

"Come on now, girl. Lemme see that receipt you have there." The older woman spoke with a deep southern accent, Elaine noticed as she handed off the small piece of paper. She was quietly observing Ms. Celie. She had skin as smooth and rich as the freshly brewed coffee her mother made in the mornings. Her calloused, strong hands showed years of work and unknown hardships. Her high cheekbones and naturally relaxed resting face made her appear to be rather menacing when someone is to fight meet her.

"What's your name, and what grade are you in, sweetheart?" Laney blinked then pulled $15 dollars from her purse before responding.

"My name's Elaine Jackson and I'm in the 11th grade." Ms. Celie nodded and started typing again into her keypad. She took her money and put it into the cash register, handing back her $1.58 in change. "Thank you, ma'am." Elaine tucked her change back into her wallet and picked up her tray.

"By Wednesday, or maybe tomorrow, you'll be gettin' an ID card. I'on have to explain what it does, do I?" Ms. Celie looked down at Elaine who had such a fun time looking up. She shook her head no.

"No, that won't be needed, thank you though. My friend already told me about it." She smiled at the lunch lady before shooting a little wink to Keisha who was standing near the vending machines waiting for Elaine. Ms. Celie hummed in understanding and shooed Laney out of her line so other people could buy their food. She scurried over to Keisha who was masterfully balancing her heavy tray on one hand and scrolling through her phone with another. She looked up when she heard Elaine approaching.

"Got everything situated?" Laney nodded her head, making her little curls bounce and a few pieces fell into her face but she didn't seem to mind. Keisha had a feeling that the kind girl was being incredibly cute. "Good. Know where we're sitting?"

Laney sucked in air through clenched teeth when she realized she hadn't talked this far with Huey. He said she'd be able to sit with him during lunch but they never got to the details of _where_ he sat. While taking long, drawn out scans around the room, her phone dinged and vibrated in her back pocket. She smashed the tray against her chest, holding it with her right hand, as she reached back with her left to retrieve her phone to see who would possibly be texting her right now.

A face splitting grin bloomed across her face when she read the text.

Huey: _Look to your left_ _in the far back corner._

"Come on, Keisha; I know where we're sitting."

~~OoO~~

Huey knew something was up when he couldn't find Laney after gym. He desired to talk to her in lunch, of course, but he didn't particularly like the look on her face when she fled from the gym. He was going to check on her overall well being in 5th hour. The desk positioned in the middle of the class is where he sat and waited for the short female to walk through the door.

The bell rung out again to start class.

She never showed up.

He didn't panic like someone else would. As a matter of fact, he wasn't even suppose to be keeping tabs on her like that. There was no reason he could think of as to why she would ditch class on her first day though. Class ticked by slowly, minute by minute, with the loud, broad shouldered Mrs. Hannigan informing the class of inflation and how it acted on our economy. She was the kind of teacher that posted all of her lesson plans on online for anyone to read up on and already be ahead of the class. Huey, being diligent as always, had read the lesson plans for the week and completed the homework. He kept an open ear as to what the teacher was saying but he already knew what he was doing anyways.

And, just like that, 30 minutes were up and his lunch hour commenced. He had been starving since 3rd hour. A cold Sprite and chicken caesar salad sounded pretty damn good at the moment. Even though his hunger was starting to tear a hole in his stomach, he proceeded to his locker to drop of his books and notebooks from his morning classes, and grab the spare notebook he kept for music. They basically didn't do anything in that class, says he who sits in the back and glares at the projector, with the occasional volunteer singing from some of the girls who wanted to show off. It irked him further that during their singing, their eyes had an interesting habit of peering at him excessively while batting long makeup caked eyelashes. Don't even get him started on the sex induced look-sees they threw towards Branden. Who would have known someone could sing a 17th century Catholic hymn with so much sin on their minds.

Huey walked down and around the hall to Elaine's locker, and leaned against it waiting for her to show up. A few passing students were giving him odd looks, trying to figure out who's locker he was standing against. He made eye contact with his new spectators and furrowed his eyebrows, giving him a menacing glare that made the little group hustle away down the corridor. _'Everyone in this school has a damn staring problem.'_

Three minutes into his wait, he decided that maybe she found her way to the lunch room without him. He had hoped, anyways. It didn't take long for him to reach the lightly air conditioned and many mixed scents wafted towards him. He jumped into the short food line and grabbed a tray. Ms. Celie could probably kill every black person in this school with the way she cooked. That's why she only served chicken on Fridays. The older woman transferred here in the middle of his freshman year after the previous lunch lady admitted to not completely washing her hands after handling raw meats then prepping other foods. Needless to say, Huey didn't eat from the school cafeteria for a very long time. In that time, he watched the way Ms. Celie operated her new lunch room. She tolerated no disrespect from **ANYONE** , including the principal himself. It only took a matter of time before she became fed up with having to handle cash, or people lying to her about their lunch codes. She petitioned a system that offered more structure to her lunch, and the school at that.

They had already had student IDs that were used to enter the school building or check out books from the library, but new cards were issued that had the ability to work the vending machines and could be loaded with money. The pale, run down lunch room got new flooring, paint, and tables much to the delight of everyone. The money was also used for better cooling and heating systems for the food. At the end of the food line, there was a newly commissioned scale that was meant to weigh someone's food and give them a total. At first, Huey was a little skeptical about the weighing device. If it determined price by what it felt, wouldn't it charge for the weight of the tray itself? They aren't exactly light weight.

Others came to the same conclusion as him and started questioning Ms. Cecile, which triggered her to snap at all the lunch hours. From Huey's memory, she told everyone to _shut the hell up_ and listen to what she had to say. She showed that a six inch sub, a small bag of chips, and a water bottle cost $4.75 on a tray. When she removed the tray and placed all 3 items back on the scale, the price still rang up at $4.75, therefore eliminating the suspicions he and many others held. Nobody really questioned her after that. Ms. Celie actually turned out to be very kind. When she knew a student couldn't afford their lunch for that day or just couldn't afford it at all, she paid for it out of her own pocket. Ms. Celie Jones was kinder than she let on.

There was one boxed chicken caesar slightly hidden beneath a block of ice. Huey inwardly smiled and reached for it, putting it on his tray and looking up to catch Ms. Celie's eye. She didn't smile but her eyes held a sparkle that was sending him a silent _you're welcome._

She looked out for him because she found him rather intelligent, and he was trustworthy and loyal. He regularly helped her unload the food trucks since she did it by herself. Why she had no hired help, he didn't know. But he did know that it wasn't right for a woman, especially a woman her age (never would he say this out loud unless he really wanted her to pop him in the lips) shouldn't be lifting, pulling, and pushing anything over 40 pounds. So, in exchange for his work every Friday after school, she put aside or discreetly hid his favorite food items along the food tables for him to find. Ms. Celie wasn't bad at all.

"Damn Huey," a familiar yet annoying voice called out from behind. "How you just gone up and disappear on me like that?" The sound of a plastic tray sliding across a metal surface treaded over Huey's nerves and he didn't turn around to address his friend.

"I had somewhere to be and I didn't need you slowing me down, Caesar." He reached deep down into the cold tub of ice, all the way up to his elbow, searching around for something. Caesar snorted at his response and grab an Arizona iced tea can off the top of the ice stack then swerved around Huey to get to the heated foods, filling a bowl with mostaccioli, steamed broccoli, and two pieces of garlic bread. He looked at his plate with great love and the smell almost made him want to start eating in line. Ms. Celie would call him out in front of everyone, though, and ruin his life for a week.

Huey bit his lip in concentration, shifting through the ice with his fingers. His arm was quickly beginning to numb up on him before his middle finger brushed against a smooth plastic seal he knew to be his sprite. He grunted and wiggled it loose, bringing it out. Flexing his fingers to get the blood flowing properly, he set the tall bottle down on his tray and saw Caesar giving him a look. "What?"

Caesar threw his hands up and turned towards the scale, dropping his tray on it. "I ain't say nothing." He grabbed the lanyard hanging from his pocket that had his keys attached and ID, swiping it through the magnetic card reader and receiving his receipt. "Actually," Caesar began as he picked his tray up, "where's your new lady friend? You didn't ditch her, did you? I hope Jazzy's lackeys didn't get to her." He smirked and raised an eyebrow at Huey, who was a few inches taller than him which required him to look up at his best friend. It didn't occur to him right away that Elaine wasn't buzzing behind Afro ninja like she had been earlier when he saw them. Caesar himself was hype to talk to the fierce female that he had major respect for now after what popped off in the gym. He, like everyone else in the room, had eyes and he saw the aired up rubber ball make contact with Jazmine's delicate face. He also saw the way she stepped forward to receive the ball and how the two volleyball captains purposely called her out because they saw that she wasn't paying attention in the slightest to the demonstrations. _He_ wasn't even paying attention, but he knew better than to step forward towards a ball coming off the hands of a semi-pro player. If basic contact on someone's forearms made them sting, burn, and feel like they were going to fall off, just imagine what that feeling would be like on someone's face.

Huey repeated the same process as Caesar in buying his food and he took one more glance at Ms. Celie before walking off to their table. He was going to ignore Caesar's comment at first until he said something about someone getting to her because Jazmine ordered them too. He hoped Jazmine wouldn't be so evil to send someone after the girl just because she accidentally got hit in the face. Well, she didn't view it as an accident, and neither did her friends.

"I haven't seen her since gym class after the whole volleyball incident. She said she was going to go change her clothes and that was it. I'm sure she'll turn up eventually." His words said one thing but his discrete actions did another. His eyes sweep over the room briskly looking for the only other afro in the school besides his. Not many people had arrived yet so he kind of hoped she'd flow in with the rest that were still mingling in the hall.

"You're not concerned in the slightest? Not even a little?~"

Huey glared down at Caesar through his peripherals. "No. I'm not her guardian and I don't need to know every move she makes." He decided to ignore him while they weaved through chairs and tables, finally reaching their lunch table where Riley, Cindy, and another white girl who had long curled brown hair sat. Huey's friend group wasn't large at all since he didn't like people in his personal space and no one dared to approach his lunch table. Before Jazmine joined the cheer squad, she sat next to him religiously for months along with Caesar. She, along with Caesar, talked his ears off but he didn't mind. It was actually kind of nice after awhile. So, when Jazzy did leave, it became eerily quiet. He wasn't a person of many words which left Caesar to aimlessly talk about whatever he could think of, only to receive an occasional "hm" and "ah." The addition of his freshman brother and his friends didn't bother Huey or Caesar since they provided great entertainment and kept the table lively.

Caesar sat down next to Riley who shook up then did the same with Cindy and brunette named Veronica. Huey nodded at them but didn't say anything as he also sat down and noticed that Cindy's two other female friends were nowhere in sight. All the girls had the same hood mentality as Riley which enabled all of them to get along. Riley had once called them his bitches and they beat the hell out of him on the basketball court. He couldn't wipe the amused look off his face when Riley walked through the door bloody and bruised.

He also couldn't fathom the reason why his stupid brother hadn't gotten together with Cindy after all these years. She had had his back ever since they moved to Woodcrest and not once did she betray him. Being completely honest with himself, she had turned into a beautiful young lady. Her waist length shiny blonde hair remained in twin braids most of the time with her three cow licks only getting larger and more defined as she got older. She lost her round baby face and developed high cheek bones and pouty pink lips. Pretty dark long eyelashes framed her sky blue eyes making them look bigger than they already were. She had more of a triangular physique, not having much up top but she was heavy at the bottom. Her thick thighs, round hips, and firm ass attracted stares from many guys but they knew better than to approach. Everyone knew that Cindy and Riley had a 'thing' that has yet to be acted upon. Cindy has turned down countless dates and offers, patiently waiting for Riley to ask her out. Girls in J. Edgar Hoover had a bad habit of losing their minds in October when the Sadies Hawkins dance came around. Huey wondered if Cindy would finally ask Riley out then.

"Looks like you're missing a few cute friends, Cindy. Where might they be?" Caesar commented while pulling his fork out of its plastic wrapping. He wasted no time digging into the sauce drenched noodles. Huey scrunched up his nose at the sight and took the lid off his salad, pouring the smaller cup of parmesan cheese and croutans all over it. There wasn't any italian dressing and he wasn't about to use ranch, so he just opted out on a dressing all together.

Cindy was biting into her double cheeseburger when Caesar spoke to her. She hummed and nodded her head to his words and she started moving her arms in gestures before her mouth was empty enough to speak. She smacked her lips. "Yeah, they were taking too long in the bathroom so we just left 'em. They'll show up eventually." Cindy had a habit of speaking really fast with a lot of sass **[A/N: BARS BITCH.** **I'm sorry, ignore this** **]** in her voice which cause her to have what some might think to be some sort of Spanish accent. Her heritage was as white as can be, unfortunately. Caesar hummed in understanding but he was too busy with his food to speak.

"Ayo Huey, where Laney at?" Riley called out from across the table with a smirk on his face and he snickered. "Yoo, she really fucked Jazzy up, man! Shit had me rollin'!" Cindy and Veronica's eyes widened. Huey remained silent and gave him a poisonous glare.

"Ya'll know her? You gotta introduce me to her! I've always wanted to fight Jazmine but she already ruined her cheerleading career. How bad can it get?" The blonde sputtered out through shrills of laughter as she hollered into Veronica's shoulder. Riley was cackling into his arms and pounding on the table. Caesar had to hold back a few of his own snickers since he knew Huey wouldn't like it if he laughed too. Said man was glaring at his brother and his friend while he continued to eat. He swallowed before he responded.

"Yeah, haha. If any of you were watching, Jazmine was the one who was in the wrong. Elaine was only doing what she was asked. She looked like she was going to cry after everything ended. Since then, I still don't know where she is." He pointed out coldly and scowled at them. Their laughter toned down very slowly, each of one squeezing out one more chortle before it stopped and they all sighed. Veronica wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes and was careful not to smear her eyeliner. She was the first one to fully recover enough to look at their surroundings. A lopsided smirk came to her painted lips and she reached to tap Riley, pointing across the cafeteria.

"I think she just arrived, Reezy."

Everyone at the table either looked up from their food or turned around to see Elaine chattering with a girl who had a dark golden brown skin tone with black braided hair. Huey recognized her to be the girl that everyone in the school had been terrorizing because she had revealed that she was bisexual. He didn't see the big deal about it; he respected her for even admitting it publicly even if the confession appeared to be ruining her life. That didn't mean he'd run to her rescue. Huey had no intention of befriending the girl just because she was being bullied. It wasn't his responsibility to take in the school's charity cases.

They had just gotten out of the lunch line and were just standing there. Laney was shifting her eyes over the room, looking for perhaps a seat. "Is Elaine ova there talkin' to that gay girl?" Riley commented rudely with a mouth full of pepperoni pizza then shoved half a bread stick in, hardly chewing it. Huey scrunched up in disgust and irritation at his eating habits and ignorant comment. He choose to ignore him, instead bending down underneath the table to grab his phone out of his backpack to text Elaine of their location. Cindy smacked the back of his head, knocking his snapback off his bed and caused him choke and cough on his food, and glared at him.

"Don't call her gay! She's _bisexual._ She like both. Ain't nothing wrong with that." She growled out at him through tight lips. Riley didn't seem very phased by her words but he was upset that she made him strangle himself on his food. Swallowing before he responded, he turned to face her matching her glare.

"Two things C-Murph," he held up two fingers to emphasize the points he was about to list. "First off, don't put ya hands on me, girl." Cindy gave a mock laugh and popped a french fry in her mouth, flipping a braid over her shoulder.

"Or what you gone do? I wish you would hit me Reezy. Do it, I dare you." The she-devil smiled evilly daring Riley to touch her in any way, shape or form. Veronica was sneering over her shoulder waiting to pounce when given the signal. Riley knew better but she was always tempting him to just do it. Why, he didn't know. He would never actually harm Cindy or any of her friends, though he wouldn't lie that he _had_ thought about it, especially when he _might_ have called them his bitches… What else was he suppose to call them? He was surrounded by the women most of the time so it clearly made sense. They didn't see it that way.

Riley sighed loudly and turned away from her, putting his hat back on his frizzy braids and crossed his arms over his chest. He chose to pout instead of even take the bait she was offering. Remembering that he was going to tell her something else, he cocked his head in her direction. "And second, she gay for all I care. If I were in charge of shit like that, you'd get one or the other. Dick or pussy, pussy or dick. Not both." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, picking her burger back up to continue eating. Riley's eyes widened as he looked across the cafeteria at the black girl, and the smirk he orginally had resurfaced. "As a matter of fact, that's it. She probably ain't have no dick in her life. That's all. I should show her what a real nigga like.." He rubbed his hands together and nodded his head, plotting how he could get his plan started.

Cindy gaped. She couldn't believe her ears. She was sitting right there and he had the _NERVE,_ the _AUDACITY,_ to say that out loud?! Her burger had long ago slipped from her hands and she was ready to beat him one more time upside the head but Veronica put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head. "He ain't worth it, C." She spoke softly to try and keep Cindy from going off the wall today. Her eyes, though, said how much she supported the blonde and that she would fuck Riley up with her if need be. Cindy looked at him one more time with a look of hostility before paying more attention to her lunch, nibbling on the salty fries with her bottom lip poked out.

Caesar and Huey sighed at the same at Riley's stupidity.

The sound of two trays clicking against the wooden table caught the attention of everyone at the table. They had been so bewildered by Riley's childish behavior that no one had noticed Elaine and Keisha making their way over.

"Hello." Elaine sat down next to Huey and took her backpack off, setting it against her leg. She smiled at everyone at the table, noticeably being more comfortable than Keisha who stiffly sat in her chair next to her and hadn't spoke. "Thanks for calling me over. I would have never found you guys all the way over here."

Huey nodded at her, sending a glance at her packed tray then turned his attention back to his salad he had been waiting for all day. Caesar had consumed most of his lunch in a matter of minutes and he spent the extra time grinning at Elaine. It wasn't a creepy kind of smile, but one of being intrigued by something. He could be twisted when he wanted to be and Huey worried for what was about to come from his mouth. Riley was looking at Keisha who remained silent and unwrapped her chicken wrap with a look on contemplation. He was serious about giving her what she really needed in her life but he decided he'd try to talk to her when Cindy wasn't around; he wasn't in the mood to listen to Cindy's bitching. Instead, he looked at Elaine.

"Missed you in Intro to Business, Elaine." Caesar beat him to speaking first. Laney shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she cut her sandwich in half. Caesar watched the way she ran her finger tips over her nails, refusing to make eye contact with him, and repeatedly pushed locks of her hair behind her heavily pierced ears. _'So she was jittery after what happened in gym.'_ He didn't think Huey was lying; he just wanted to see how she reacted with his own eyes.

"Y-yeah well, I had some.. stuff to take care of. Was there any homework?" She pulled open her bag of chips and poured it into the lid that came off the sandwich container, and started eating again trying to be nonchalant about her weird disappearance. The dread head let a smug look smirk appear on his face and he settled with leaving her alone. He didn't like the way Huey was looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Not really. There's a video online that we're suppose to watch but other than that, nope." Caesar devoured three pieces of broccoli and didn't speak again. Elaine thanked him with a small smile and resumed eating.

The table was now cloaked in silence.

Huey sighed as he chewed and swallowed. "Elaine, you already know Caesar and Riley," he pointed to the two named with his fork and watched her look at Cindy, "but the two girls over there are Cindy and Veronica. Some others are missing but.." He didn't really finish his sentence, ending it with a shrug.

"Hi." Veronica said simply with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, so you're the new girl." Cindy smirked. "Heard quite a lot about you already. First the bus and now during gym. Having fun?" She wasn't teasing the black girl. She kind of admired the girl for the balls she displayed from what she heard throughout the day. Elaine laughed hesitantly and scratched the side of her face in embarrassment.

"This day has been an adventure, I'll admit." She bobbed her head as she broke her brownie into four pieces, offering one to the silent Keisha who perked up briefly to accept the chocolatey treat. "I'm kind of just ready for the day to end." Elaine bit into her sandwich and decided that next time she would grab some mayonnaise. Leaning forward, she reached behind herself to grab her phone again and plopped it on the tray next to her sandwich, successfully unlocking it with her thumbprint. Cindy was looking at her with eyes of interest and she even glanced down at the large iPhone she possessed.

"Mmhm," Cindy mused out loud, "I feel you. I just got here and this school stresses me out."

Conversations resumed at the table with many different topics floating around. Huey made small comments every now and then when he wanted to correct someone or he had an opinion. Caesar was his loud, outgoing self, challenging everything Riley said and proving him wrong every time. Keisha was the only one who hadn't talked at all. Elaine said something to her every now and then to include her, but she choose to remain silent and read something on her phone. Laney was getting along well with everyone. She asked questions here and there but she was the one being asked questions about where she was from, why she moved, how she got her hair the way it was, and thousands of other things Huey couldn't remember even if he tried. But, he did manage to learn more about her than he was comfortable asking himself. He could honestly say that he enjoyed this lunch period, and before long, the bell rang.

"Geez," Elaine packed up her trash and shoved her extra bottle of apple juice into her backpack. "I know I said I wanted to go home but time is just ticking by." She returned her tray to a wall that had many trays rotating back into the kitchen area of the lunch room. She never got the chance to say bye to Keisha before she disappeared in the flood of people. Scratching her head in confusion, she shrugged slightly and freed herself into the hallway with Huey and Caesar talking behind her. It wasn't much of her business of what they were discussing so she opted not to listen that hard. She came to a slow stop in the hall once she remembered she didn't know where she was going, so Elaine waited for the two males to pass her up so she could follow. Apparently, Caesar took music appreciation too.

"Branden probably won't even try it if you hang around, ya know?" Caesar spoke as he swerved around people in the hall all while keeping up his conversation with Huey. He was surprised his friend was so disturbed by Huey's concern for the girl he only just met. Well, he _thought_ they just met. "You met her today right? Why do you care?" Huey didn't give him an immediate response. Caesar had to glance back to see if he was still there. Huey was in fact staring back at Elaine while she was looking everywhere in the hall except at them. "Yo Hu-"

"My granddad made me and Riley go meet her family on Saturday." He cut Caesar off, pulling his attention back to him. Caesar faked being offended by Huey's sharp words and turned into the dimly lit music room. Not many people were there, thank God, so he quickly flocked to the back of the class near the carpeted steps and plopped down in a desk. He decided that he wasn't going to say anything else about the situation at hand, and he'd just let Huey handle it the way he thought was best.

Huey joined Caesar in the back along with Laney. She slid her backpack off, putting it on the floor right against her leg. She was actually excited about this class. Since freshman year, she switched off with her arts: two years of 2-D and 3-D art and two years of some kind of musics. In the two previous years, she learned to piano theory and how to play the piano, and she even increased her vocal range a little bit. This class was only one semester, unfortunately, so she signed up for another art class to take next semester. It didn't occur to her until she saw a short plump, red haired woman carrying music books into the room that the class might not involve much singing.

One of the thick books slid off the top of the stack she was carrying onto the floor, making a loud clap against the floor. She sighed, setting the rest of the books on her desk, and turned around to bend over and pick up the fallen book. She moaned in slightly pain from her back as she slowly came back up. "Oh dear, am I getting old." Her voice was light and high pitched to anyone's ears. The woman glanced around her partially filled class, smiling at Caesar and Huey, then she noticed a girl she didn't recognize. She gasped, recalling the email she received over the weekend about getting a new student, and she clapped happily practically skipping to the back of the class to Elaine. "You must be our new student! I'm Mrs. Zaknoun. And you must be…?" Mrs. Zaknoun looked down at the hazel eyed girl with great anticipation and acceptance in her eyes. She hoped for the sake of the rest of the class, she would be bright and initiative enough to bring something new to everyone.

Elaine flashed a small smile up at the woman who looked like she was the kindest person on the planet. She was quick to label her kind because instead of trying to introduce her in front of the whole class, she approached her directly. "Elaine Jackson. I prefer Laney though." Mrs. Zaknoun squeaked in excitement. She was fond of small cute things, and Elaine was just the cutest kid with an equally cute name. All she wanted to do was pinch her cheeks.

"Ooh, what a lovely name you have. I'm so glad you decided to take my class. Though, this year we have been, uh," she scratched her cheek trying to find the appropriate words. "We've been lacking enthusiasm with this year's class." Mrs. Zaknoun held some shame to her words. She didn't want to be telling her bright new student that the class was half-assed because of her classmates' efforts. Music was her life, and she wanted the new generation to know the great joys of all kinds of music, but even with school only recently starting, Mrs. Zaknoun had a feeling they would just continue to head south from there.

"Well, if it counts," Elaine speaks through the teacher's bubble of disappointment. "I signed up for this class to learn something new and I'm sure you'll teach it just fine, even if some of the others aren't very inspired."

Huey and Caesar were still sitting next to Laney, watching and listening to their conversation. They equally felt bad for making their small, sweet teacher miserable but most of the things she taught didn't intrigue them. Caesar played the drums, so he tried to retain some interest along the way as he waited for the discussion of percussion instruments to arise. Huey didn't want to be there period. This was not the class he wanted. He suspected that his schedule was sabotaged; there was no way that ceramics was a filled class. With his own eyes he saw that not many people were even in the class at all.

While brooding in his internal thoughts, Mrs. Zaknoun had pulled Elaine into a tight, suffocating hug as she rocked back and forth crying hysterically. Only some words could be made out, like _incompetent_ and _why me_. Laney was doing her best to comfort the crying woman who's eyeliner was bleeding down her cheeks. She rubbed a hand over her back soothingly and was saying something softly that Huey and Caesar couldn't hear. Raising her eyes, she looked at Huey and mouthed "Do something." He couldn't keep the smug smirk off his face at her misfortune but never the less, he wouldn't leave her hanging.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Zaknoun, but," Huey started and caused the teacher to stop her loud sobs. "Class is about to start. Maybe you should go clean up a little before then. You have time." He rested his head on his propped up hand as he watched her. She was quick to realize his words and she jumped up hurriedly, dabbing her face with an embroidered handkerchief. Smiling through her distress, she apologized proficiently to Elaine about her behavior as she bustled out of the room. Elaine sighed.

"You guys treat her that bad to have her crying to her student?" She hadn't intended for her look to have any malice behind it, but the glare that loomed from her eyes made Caesar cringe a little. He bounced back, however, to defend himself.

"No, we do _not_ treat her bad. Huey and I, that is. You'll see why some of us may or may not be interested in what she's teaching. Just wait till class starts." Huey rolled his eyes and chose to remain silent.

It didn't take long for the rest of the 25 students, including Branden, to flock into the room. He was talking to some girl he really didn't care for; he only wanted one thing from her anyways. As he nodded his head and agreed to everything she said, his eyes coasted along the room and he noticed the ever so prompt Mrs. Z was missing. That pleased him. But, what made him even more ecstatic about class now, was the delicious sight of Elaine sitting in the back of the room, _in his seat. 'Damn, this is just my lucky day, isn't it?'_ He licked his lips and pushed the unknown female talking to him out of his way and made his move to the back. When he got there, she was looking down at her phone on the desk, reading something. Branden smoothly sat on the corner of his desk, catching her attention and making her look up, and flashed her a cheeky smile. "Enjoying my desk?"

Elaine observed the teen talking to her with a close eye. He was the one who had approached her and Huey earlier in the day. He seemed really nice. Sadly, she didn't hear what he said right away due to being distracted by the whiteness of his teeth. Yep, a decently handsome young man walked up to her and actually spoke to her, and all she was looking at were his teeth. Good job.

"Oh." The little staring contest they had entered went on for about a minute before Laney blinked and comprehended what he had said to her. "Oh, oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I didn't know you sat here. I'll go ahead and mo-" She was reaching down to grab her backpack when Branden's deep velvety laugh stopped her movements. She looked back up at him with confusion written on her face.

"Nah, cutie, don't even sweat it. I'mma just sit on the other side." He took a glance at Huey and only received a harsh glower from the wine eyed boy. He beamed a taunting smirk and moved to sit next to Laney on her right. A lot of girls that hoped to hook up with Branden migrated to the back to be around him. They were all shooting Elaine threatening glares while they flipped their hair and talked sweetly to him. Elaine couldn't understand why the entire female population of the room seemed like they wanted to skin her alive. Deciding to dismiss whatever must have been going on, she took a brief look at Branden and she looked away even fasted when she caught him staring at her. She then made the mistake of looking to her left and saw witnessed the most sinister look on Huey's face. He looked angry on a daily basis but she could tell in that moment it was truly anger that was coursing through him. Laney cleared her throat and shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Is there s-something wrong, Huey?" She was almost hesitant to see what was wrong with him in fear that he might lash out at her. Instead, his eyes narrowed ever so slightly and he turned away, looking at the front of the class.

Elaine wanted to be angry. Why the hell was his mad, anyways? She hadn't done anything. The only person that should have been mad in that class is Branden because she accidentally took his seat, and Huey didn't even stop her from sitting there! God, she wanted to lash out at him for his childish behavior to get an answer out of him, but deep down, she was scared. Just a little. If she did do something to make him vexed, it wasn't intentional. There was a constant looming fear that he would start avoiding her after this class, and it made her shrink a little in her seat. Just when she was about to question him so some to rid herself of some stupid, irrational fear, Mrs. Zaknoun returned to the class looking better than she did before she had her breakdown. Her cheerful persona was back and she was ready to teach now. Elaine decided that she'd just ask Huey later. Or, just pretend none of this happened.

For once in her school life, she didn't give her complete attention to her speaking teacher. She turned her gaze to Branden who was talking with one of his friends. They laughed and shook up, talking loudly about something Elaine wasn't really listening to. He didn't notice she was looking at him right away so she took the chance to actually look at him. She already knew he was tall but the way his knees were bumping against the underside of his desk really testified to the fact. His smooth light brown skin didn't have one blemish on it and there wasn't a hair out of place on his side burns connected with his there but not overbearing goatee. His ears, which she thought were on the large side (but who is she to judge) held small diamond earrings. She personally thought a guy with pierced ears looked so attractive. There's just nothing that could go wrong. Laney bit her lip and turned to look at the side of Huey's head, thinking of what he would look like with his ears pierced. _'He would probably look really good, too.'_ She frowned at her thoughts and looked ahead at Mrs. Zaknoun. She had forgotten she was suppose to be angry with him. Now that she actually gave it some thought, Huey did appear to be a little hostile towards Branden when they first met. Maybe that's his issue. But, it didn't quite explain why he would be mad at Elaine… unless…

Yeah, no.

Mrs. Zaknoun wasted no time delivering her agenda for the day, and started a rant about Catholicism. She was very passionate about her speech, and explained how being Catholic and attending catholic schools and churches allowed her to realize that she wanted to teach music. She decided in college that instead of teaching at a catholic private school, she wanted to share her knowledge with public school students who might be interested in Catholic teachings, such as the hymns sung in church, who created them, and what their purpose was. That's how she started talking about the movies that were made depicting Jesus' Passion, Suffering, Death, and Resurrection.

"Does anyone know about Jesus? Anything, really." She looked around the room seeing if anyone wanted to share. Mrs. Zaknoun was not aware of the religious practices of many of the students in her class, so she couldn't assume automatically that they would have some knowledge. She was about to deliver an answer to her own question after some moments of silence until hand went up in the back. She smiled and nodded happily for Elaine to speak.

"He died on the cross to save humanity and open the gates of Heaven after Adam and Eve's betrayal." Her voice was on the quiet side, her timid personality was slowly coming out from all the stares she was receiving. "A-And he released the souls of those who died before him from purgatory." She spoke her last sentence quickly and her voice died out midway through the world purgatory. Everyone was still looking at her until Mrs. Zaknoun clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yes, yes! Excellent. That is exactly what he did, and more! I hope you do not mind me asking, Elaine, but are you by any chance of the Catholic faith? You don't have to disclose whether or not you are. I just wonder because the state of purgatory is usually only expression within the Roman Catholic church." Mrs. Zaknoun leaned against the edge of her desk with a smile stretched across her face as she waited for Laney to reply. She had a feeling that Elaine would be a wonderful new addition to her class, and she was already proving herself.

Elaine looked around at the pairs of eyes waiting for her response as well. She looked at Huey out of the corner of her eye, and even though he wasn't directly looking at her, she could see he was peering at her out of his peripheral. She gulped and sat up straighter in her seat. "I-I'm not Catholic, but I attended catholic schools since the 5th grade. I felt that… that I couldn't commit to Catholic practices. S-so I was never baptized in the church." It took raw will power for Laney to remain upright in the chair and communicate with Mrs. Zaknoun. She was the kind of person that counted how many paragraphs were left in a reading before it was her turn. She was also the type to mentally prepare herself when the teacher takes attendance and eventually she'd have to say "here." One time, the teacher accidentally skipped over the J last names and she didn't correct the him; she was just marked absent for the rest of the day when she was actually there.

Mrs. Zaknoun could see the obvious discomfort in Elaine but she was so happy she finally got someone to speak up. She took the time now to see if anyone else was inspired by her words to speak up. "Anyone else know anything?"

"Jesus Christ was black."

Everyone broke their necks to look back at Huey who had lost the harsh glare on his face from earlier but he still looked angry. He never chose to speak unless Mrs. Zaknoun asked him something directly so it kind of threw everyone off. The teacher herself didn't respond just yet, for she was debating what he said. She hummed in acknowledgment to the declaration.

"Although he is mainly shown with fair peach skin and brown eyes, considering the location of current day Palestine smashed between Southwest Asia and Northern Africa, I do believe you are right, Huey." She had never thought about it in such a way and geographically, it made sense that Jesus would be of African descent. Whether it be true or not, at least she sparked some thought of mind to her students. Huey had expected her to refute his claim strongly and he was prepared to present the evidence and back himself up, so it left him speechless when she somewhat agreed with him and even put sense behind it. Maybe he had her wrong.

Mrs. Zaknoun went back to talking about the many movies that were made of Jesus' life and she pulled up the cover poster of The Passion of the Christ from 2004. She went into a deep rant about some of the literary meanings behind what the director and actors truly wanted to express to the audience. Huey was a little restless and questioned how this had anything to do with music appreciation.

Mrs. Zaknoun glanced at the clock on her computer and saw that she was running out of class time. "To make a very long story short, the reason I present to you today The Passion of the Christ is because there was a song inspired by the movie titled _Making All Things New._ The song is simply beautiful and brings out a feeling of restlessness and deep sorrow between a mother and her son. There is nothing more heartbreakingly emotional about a mother who has willed herself to accept that she must give her son up for the greater good, and to know that he is suffering such terrible treatment, all he wants to do is comfort his grieving mother." She had clasped her hands over her heart and displayed a look of wistful longing. It almost appeared that she wanted to cry again. Even though the class would be buzzing with whispers during her lectures, today it was oddly quiet while they listened to her. Sighing, she brought her attention back to her pupils.

"All I want for you guys to do tonight for homework is to do some research on Mary and Jesus, and the relationship they shared. I'd like notes or thorough explains on what you found explaining your thoughts and how you felt. Typed or written notes are fine, just know that if I can't read it, it won't get graded. I'm making this, along with our oral discussion tomorrow a very weighted assignment. Just keep that in mind." She had shut down her computer and was packing up all the same like the students. Elaine picked up her backpack and set it in her lap as she watch Mrs. Zaknoun put her purse and lunch bag on her desk and moved to clean the white board. She stopped her movements and turned around. "Also, if you are an atheist or don't believe in Jesus and feel uncomfortable about this assignment, just tell me about your religious beliefs or what you believe at all."

The bells rang and everyone shot up from their desks. Mrs. Zaknoun wished everyone a good day and was the first one to leave the class. Elaine slipped her backpack on and followed with the crowd to the door. She was a little peeved at Huey still for giving her the cold shoulder so she didn't say anything to him and he didn't make any attempt to speak either. They walked in silence and didn't even look at each other. Caesar was right next to them observing. He knew Huey was being a dick to Elaine because of the very small conversation they were having and the way she was looking at Branden before Mrs. Zaknoun started speaking. He wanted to tease Huey on his jealously and hardcore possessiveness but he liked his teeth in his mouth. Whatever was the "real" issue, he hoped they eventually got over it. "Well, I'll catch you guys later on the bus then."

Elaine stopped and looked back at Caesar's retreating body. She had forgotten he was even with them. "Bye Mic- Caesar." He smiled over his shoulder at her, laughing at her correction on what to call him. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Whirling her head around, she expected to see Huey but in fact it was Branden. Huey was nowhere in sight.

"You lost or somethin'?" He questioned when he noticed the sad look on her face that was quickly covered up. She shook her head and smiled.

"No, I'm fine. I have a free period. I was told I could go home during this time but I don't want to." She looked down at her phone in her hand to see the time. "Actually, can you help me?" Elaine looked back up at him with a small smile. She was slightly uncomfortable asking him for help all of a sudden, but she did what she had to do. She wouldn't be in the situation if Huey hadn't of fucking left her. Surprised crossed Branden's face. Because of the morning's introduction, he assumed that he made her extremely uneasy but it didn't seem like that now she was fine. Maybe it's because that smart ass was around her. Speaking of which, he looked around the hall and didn't spot him anywhere. _'Taking care of her, huh?'_ He thought, smirking inwardly. This was his golden opportunity.

"Sure. What's up?" He went to follow her as she started walking again. He purposely lagged behind her a little to watch her ass jiggle and wide hips sway back and forth. For someone so short, her legs were kind of long. She was slightly bottom heavy, and if not for her tight stomach that had a slightly visible four pack, he would have just said she was thick all over. Just the kind of girl he was really looking for. Her hair spiraled into thousands of thick tiny curls that gave extreme volume to its look. He guessed that when she straightened it, it probably stopped in the middle of her back. Branden couldn't stop the jovial feeling he was experiencing just thinking about what it would be like to have her on his arm and underneath his body while he fucked the sh-

"Branden?" Laney looked back at him after he didn't answer her question. He looked like he was in deep thought that was quickly broken when she called him name. He picked up his pace and was walking side by side with her now.

"Damn, sorry Laney. I was thinking about Mrs. Zaknoun's assignment. What did you say?" He lied smoothly and gave his full undivided attention to her cute, angelic face with the little dimple in her right cheek. Elaine smiled and looked down at the ground as they continued walking. The way he was looking at her didn't make her uncomfortable; just a little.. fuzzy maybe. She didn't know how to describe it.

"Uh, I had asked if you could take me to the library. I saw it from the outside this morning but I don't know how to get to it from here. You don't have to, though, because I'm pretty sure you have your own class to go to and I could probably find it on my own and I-" Branden's large hand covered her mouth to stop her rant. He was laughing at her and she felt her face get hot for going on a whole spout about nothing. He removed his hand then folded both of them behind his head.

"Don't worry about it, honest. Mr. Martin won't mind anyways, so long as I pick up the homework. I'll take you and maybe you can tell me a little about yourself, alright?" He placed his offer on the table and he knew she wasn't going to say no because it wasn't harming either of them. He looked down at her through long eyelashes. Elaine didn't question his request. She still wore her smile and she just nodded her head while she played around with the rings on her fingers. Branden felt pretty accomplished.

The last hour of the day, the two of them spent their time in the large two story library sitting in plush comfortable sofa chairs on the second floor with their feet propped up on the coffee table. They talked about random things and laughed louder than necessary at even dumber things. They exchanged numbers and spent some of their time sending encrypted emojis back and forth to each other in a form of a game to see if the other person could figure out what he/she was trying to say. Elaine was oblivious to the fact that there were girls around them hiding in book shelves watching the two interact like they had known each other forever. News spread around pretty quick, and all the girls Branden had fucked or planned on fucking, knew of the new girl he had become smitten with. It was an understatement to say a strong sense of malice was floating around the school as everyone started leaving or going off to their after school activities.

"That was really fun, Branden." They had walked to each other's lockers to get their homework and sports gear. She found out that he was amazingly balancing basketball and football this year to prove a point to his dad. It seemed like a really far stretch to Elaine but he explained he's done it before and he wasn't worried. He wasn't really surprised when she told him about volleyball since everyone knew about what happened in her gym class that day. It surprised him, though, when she told him she did gymnastics. That would explain the tight muscles of her abdomen and muscle strength in her legs when she managed to push his chair over with just her legs. He learned that she was pretty much innocent for someone in high school. Well, he thought that anyways. During their interesting and in-dept game of 21 questions, there were some times he figured she lied to him to spare herself. No worries, though. He'd have fun getting answers out of her and tainting her all the same.

"Oh, so you enjoyed my company? I'm glad you did because you won't be getting rid of me any time soon." He joked as they walked out the school building to the awaiting buses.

"I'll find some way to cope." Branden had walked Laney all the way over to her bus when he himself had to go catch one in case he wanted to be left behind. She was the last one to step onto the bus stairs and he was still standing there. She turned around and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Her crazy pop eyed bus driver didn't even give him a chance to speak before the bus doors closed. He smiled at her through the glass and waved as the bus made a turn and drove off into the street. Branden studied the bus as it sped up down the road. He didn't plan on catching the bus home today; he needed to go get his homework from Mr. Martin. They needed to talk anyways.

~~OoO~~

The bus ride home was rather peaceful to Elaine. When she got on, she spotted Huey sitting in the same spot he was in in the morning and Caesar was right next to him talking about something. Neither of them seemed to notice that she got on the bus so she took a seat near the front and sighed happily. She dug around in her backpack and pulled out her headphones and turned her music up high. Pandora was doing her right today and played most of her liked songs on the Thumbprint Radio. Laney folded her legs up in the seat and plopped her binder that contained the math packet on her lap and started working on it.

In the back of the bus, Caesar was trying to get Huey to talk about why he was acting mean to Elaine during music. Huey refused to speak and kept his eyes focused out the window. Usually, he would have cracked by now with Caesar's annoying pestering but he just really did not want to talk. He had been blocking out his voice for so long, he couldn't help but glance over to his best friend when he noticed how quiet he got. He was looking down in his lap at his phone doing quite a few things but Huey noticed he was texting someone and reading something. Caesar sighed and shook his head, looking up at Huey with a disappointed look. "You really left her?"

Huey narrowed his eyes at Caesar's accusation, well it was true, but how did he know? Sensing the question Huey was asking with his eyebrows, he showed him the screenshotted snapchat of Elaine and Branden sitting in the library laughing. His eyes widened in surprise that quickly turned to anger in his chest and he turned back to look out the window. He gave off subtly hints that he didn't like him yet she still went off with Branden anyways. It's not like it was his responsibility to watch her. If she really wanted to become friends with that perv, who was obviously preying on her, let her go ahead and do it. It was none of his concern.

Caesar rolled his eyes and went back to texting. "Fine then. Be like that. If you ain't want her to associate with him, you shouldn't have left her wandering in the hallway by herself because you don't know how to express your emotions properly to other people." He automatically cringed away, expecting a hand to come a slap him in the side of his neck, but it never came. He looked back over at Huey and could see in the reflection of the bus window an expression he couldn't name. He definitely hadn't seen it on Huey's face before but it kind of spooked him. It was a mix of gloom and grief covered with guilt. Caesar chose not to say anything, feeling kind of satisfied that Huey actually had more emotions other than apathy and irritation. He was going to let him wallow in his own little pit of despair for the time being. Huey always had some kind of temporary difficulty in front of him. Caesar wondered if now he would find a permanent solution to his new obstacle.

~~OoO~~

"I found my new flavor of the month. You been watchin' anyone?" Branden questioned as he watched his math teacher run off new copies of the packet.

"Yes, I do believe so. She's in my second period class and I can only think of the things I'd do to her."

The two shared a very sick connection within the school, and it included using the female student body as their playthings and taking advantage of them.

"Oh for real? Who?" Knowing Branden, he had probably run through the hoe he probably picked multiple times over by now. He took the math packet he was offered and flipped through the pages.

"Her name is Elaine, the new girl who transferred in." Mr. Martin smirked, remembering the way the small girl smiled at him when she left. Accompanied by her child bearing hips and succulent ass, he couldn't help but pull one of his other students that closely resembled her and made her have sex with him just to have his dick stroked at the thought of Elaine.

Branden's flipping stopped mid-pack when he heard Elaine's name leave his teacher's mouth. He looked up at him real slow and watched the same sick smile he was used to plastered on his face while he was in his own thoughts. Too bad he wouldn't be having her. "Yeah, no can do, Mr. Martin. I've already claimed her." He shoved his homework into his binder and wedged it underneath his arm. It made him feel good when he burst the bubble on whatever little fantasy was going through Mr. Martin's head.

"What do you mean, you've already claimed her?" He growled out his words and glared deeply at Branden. There was no way in hell that he was going to give up such a sweet girl to this brat. He was prepared to fight tooth and nail.

"Exactly what I said, _Anthony_." He knew addressing him by his first name would infuriate him ever more. He took a step forward, challenging him. A taunting smile leered on his face as he spoke. "She's mine. Let me find out you've tried to make any kind of move on her, and you can kiss your job and freedom away as you rot in a prison cell for the rest of your life. There's no death penalty in the state of Maryland, but you'd wished there was one after you get fucked up on the inside." His words were a threat clear as day. Mr. Martin could have argued what he could do to ruin Branden's life, but it wouldn't be as bad as to what would intentionally happen to himself. They stared each other down for what seemed like minutes until Branden stepped back, laughing. He turned and started walking out of the class room, waving over his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Martin."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

H-hehe *sweat drop* Hello.

So this chapter was suppose to be updated like 3 weeks ago, I don't know, but awhile ago. This time I don't have dumb excuses but legitimate reasons xD

Alright, so this is how it went.

After I uploaded the last chapter back on July 1, up until that point I was experiencing ridiculously painful headaches. Like these shits would have me throwing back Tylenol every time my temple throbbed. My vision had also become blurry ever since I started pursuing this story seriously. So, basically, I have ruined my eyesight from being on the computer all the time (like ALL the time, from like 2pm to 4am the next day) typing the chapters and playing games with high resolutions. I didn't touch technology for a good week and I had to wait two extra weeks to go to the eye doctor.

And now I have glasses. ๏_๏

It's not as bad as I thought. I look cuter with them AND OH MY GOD I CAN SEE SO CLEAR

LIKE GUYS

I HAVE BEEN SEEING THROUGH RAIN CLOUDS FOR SO LONG. EVERYTHING IS SO CLEAR.

My eye doctor told me the vision in my right eye was so bad, **I would have failed my driver's test**. That really hurt, and my mom flamed the shit out of my life once we got back into the car.

But, yeah. This chapter has been ready since July 10th but I couldn't go through the pain of trying to revise and reread with my eyes all fucked up. - This accurately describtes what I looked like at 2am without these glasses ಥ_ಥ

Mr. Martin and Branden are co-conspirators ^o^ Along with every day school troubles, they're going to the main source of drama and darkness of this story. I'm still open to suggestions from any of you readers on what you would like to see happen or just any kind of plot moving experiences. Not sure when I'll get the next chapter out but stay alert anyways ಠ_ಠ

R.F.F. (Review, Follow, Favorite)

P.S. Thanks for the guest views I received this week. They made me happy and gave me the strength to update tonight

P.P.S. All I do is watch anime and eat food. If anyone has any new anime they're watching or think I should watch, PLEEAASSEE INBOX MEH. Or any cute little mangas. Right now, I'm all caught up on Food Wars, and I'm thinking about catching up on Naruto and Fairy Tail. The manga for Fairy Tail is so lit right now tbh

P.P.P.S. I'm confined to my house because I sliced my foot open trying to open the fucked up door at Pizza hut yesterday t(ツ)_/¯

P.P.P.P.S. The end of the chapter is not very descriptive because I want to leave it open for any suggestions someone might have


End file.
